The Down Fall of Stevie Moss
by SexySmithy
Summary: #COMPLETE# Stevie's life is about to be turned upside down, but will anyone really be around to save her! Stevie/Smithy pairing
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter of my new story, there will be six in total. I am really hoping to get some reviews, so please take the time, good or bad would be really helpful. I do have full intentions of finishing my old story but this has taken a lot of my time and I will be completing this first. Thanks for reading._

The Incident

She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to block what was happening, she had fronted out many situations in her career but this was tough! She had been called to an incident in a school, an intruder she had been told but nobody had said anything about any guns but here she was with a man waving an armed military gun in front of her and twenty something eight year olds. She could only imagine the mayhem going on outside, she had managed to alert DI Neil Manson of the trouble she had walked into and she was sure right now that the trusty staff of Sunhill Station would be working to save her and the hostages. The man was tall and slim with thinning brown hair, he had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and had been screaming about fathers rights but was this really what the country had come too, holding a school at gunpoint just to see your child. He had on dark green trousers and a red shirt and she couldn't help but notice how mismatched he looked but she doubted at this exact moment in time he cared, he clearly had more on his mind. He moved towards her and held the gun under her chin "Whats happening?" he asked as he pointed to the window "There are your people everywhere outside".

She flinched away from the gun "They will be assessing the situation, they will want to solve this with the best possible outcome-"

"So what do they do next?"

"A negotiator will contact you-" she gulped "I want to help you"

"Bullshit all you want to do is lock me up". He stormed back over towards the window and she eyed him suspiciously, he was nervous and his hair more unruly by the second as he dragged his long fingers through it once again. "I just want to see my son" he moved over to a young boy sat in the corner "Elliot" the boy moved from his fathers grasp "I didn't mean to scare you son but I need your mother to know".

"This isn't the way-" she spoke softly barely recognising her own voice, she was usually so loud and bubbly, she had once been nicknamed 'The Gob' by DC Mickey Webb but right now she was surprised any sound had come out

"Shut up. Just shut up. I'm trying to think-"

"Please Daddy. I just want to go home". The young lad was terrified, he had a small cut on his head that he had occurred a few moments before she had arrived, he had floppy ginger hair which he pushed behind his ears many times in the last few moments "I'm frightened Daddy" her heart broke and that was just one of the children.

"These kids are terrified-" she pushed to her feet, she felt dizzy as the blood rushed to the cut she had sustained when the gunman had whacked his hand across her cheek. "Please let them go. I will stay here-"

"I'm not letting Elliot go-"

"You don't need all these hostages"

"Fine-" he snapped "But them three stay-" he pointed to Elliot and two young boys sat near him "And get them out now-" This was it, it was her chance to run, she could inform CO19 of the situation, explain what was happening in the room but by doing so she would leave three petrified children in a room with a man who had already lost everything and that's what scared her the most and she knew she couldn't walk out, she would never be able to forgive herself.

* * *

Neil Manson stormed across the school car park "Where is the hostage negotiator, do they not realise we have children and a police officer at risk-" he shouted at the young redhead. Trainee DC Davina Loynes had transferred to Sunhill less than two months ago and the DI had quickly jumped to the conclusion she wasnt up to the task. With her hair that fell in curls down her face, her dark brown eyes and slim yet curvy figure she had turned many heads on her first day but she could never quite convince the man she was capable.

"ETA six minutes" she spoke confidently, she had to prove rain was hammering down and she wanted to appear more than capable and that her transfer from uniform was a correct one and she deserved to be a trainee DC. His eyes burnt into her, she couldn't quite understand how he had jumped to the conclusion this was all her fault but here she was feeling like complete crap and knowing she wouldn't, despite how hard she worked prove him wrong. On her first day Stevie had told her 'He is like an elephant' and after explaining she wasnt talking about his manhood she informed her that he never forgot and once you made a mistake he made sure you never forgot it. Typically Davina had fucked up royally on her first day, arresting an undercover police officer and ruining three months of hard work and she was sure she would never forget it, but there was one thing that made the day worth while.

"Inspector Smith you took your time-" Neil barked as the muscular man heading towards them, his body hidden by his uniform. It had never before been something she believed in but the day she met Dale Smith she had fallen in love. "I need uniform to inform the parents of the two children stuck inside we have been unable to get them out and-". Neil began to stalk away and Smithy turned to her.

"Ok?" he mouthed offering her he's most genuine smile, it was a shame the moment had been ruined by that man once again

"Smithy you can play lovebirds later. Three children and Stevie's life is at risk-"

"Stevie?" he questioned as he followed the Inspector and she knew it, that was his biggest downfall because being in a relationship with Smithy wasnt all roses and chocolates because with it came Stevie Moss, in he's words 'The One That Got Away' but at lease he had been honest. Davina liked Stevie, she really did but Smithy only had to hear the blonde DS's name and he went running. "Nobody mentioned Stevie" he stated as he caught up with the Detective Inspector.

"Theres a surprise, if that girl had a brain she would be bloody dangerous-" Smithy glanced over at his girlfriend, knowing he should jump to her defence but right now all he was concerned about was Stevie "DS Moss has managed to get some of the children out but there are two boys, who I have been informed are Sammy Macpherson and David Jones both nine and also Elliot Saunders, the gunman's son"

"Has Stevie contacted anyone?"

"Not since the initial message of distress" he glanced at the building "Our priority is the children and DS Moss so I think CO19 should go straight in. The element of surprise may scare him into handing his weapon over-"

"Or it may spook him and he could shot. It could be a complete disaster-" he moved a little closer "I don't want Stevie to get hurt-"

"Sorry-" the voice interrupted the two men and they both turned to the woman behind them "I'm sorry to interrupt Gov but the negotiator is here". Neil moved away and Smithy smiled at the trainee, he rose his hand gently to her face "Dont" she stressed as she batted it away

"Davina-"

"You told me. It's not like I can pretend I didn't know, you loved her and them sort of feelings don't just disappear. I just hoped as its me you share your bed with that for once you could just remember I am here".

* * *

He jumped as he's mobile rang in his pocket, he shoved it at her "Answer it" he shouted and she took a deep breath and he ran his fingers through his hair once again, she noticed eyes drift to his son. Elliot was coping exceptionally well, all things considered. "Tell them I want Clarice down here-" he moved over to the boy and placed his hand to his face "I'm not talking to anyone until she agrees to give me access to my son".

"Hello-" she answered the phone "This is DS Stevie Moss, can you identify yourself please?"

"I'm George Willan and I am a crisis negotiator" she listened intently, knowing she had to now put all her trust in this man to get her out alive. "Can you ask Mr Saunders if there is anything I can get for him? Water?"

"They want to know if you need anything?" the blonde plucked up the courage to ask, but as he stormed towards her with the gun she soon regretted it.

"I want Clarice, are you fucking deaf?" he shouted he turned back to his son "I just want my son"

"Mr Saunders doesn't need anything"

"Can you ask Mr Saunders if he could come on the phone?" George asked

"He wants to talk to you-"

"Clarice. I just want Clarice" he moved to her and snatched the phone from her grips "I want my fucking wife" he shouted as he hung the phone up and slammed it down on a table. Stevie glanced round the room, she hadn't noticed until this point just how cluttered the room had become, desks all over the place, paper and textbooks littered the floor and the boys huddled in a corner. All she could do was prey this ended soon.

* * *

"Well-" The DI barked as she headed over "What has Saunders said?". Davina took a quick scan of the two men as she sheltered under the tent that had been erected in the school car park a few moments before to protect them from the rain. Smithy was struggling, she could see it in his eyes, he was worried, emotional even.

"He is refusing to talk unless we get Clarice Saunders here. He and her split only a few months ago and he is demanding she agrees to him seeing the boy-"

"How long will that take?" Smithy asked and Davina shrugged her shoulders

"Uniform is ment to be bringing her here but as of yet she hasn't arrived-"

"We go in" Neil interrupted her

"Neil we can't do that-" Smithy suddenly looked so frightened, like a little lost boy. She wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be ok, but it wasnt her he was pinning for, until Stevie was out of that building safe and sound there was nothing she could do to make her boyfriend feel better. "There could be casualties. There are three little boys in there and a police officer-"

"And if we wait he could shot them all anyway-" he waved a CO19 sergeant over to them "I want you to go in, take down the gunman down if necessary. The main thing is I want them kids and DS Moss out safely-"

"With all due respect I can't guarantee that Sir-" the Sergeant answered "The man has a gun. We don't have much of an idea what is going on in that room-"

"We are going in. Prepare your team Sergeant" Neil answered.

"Are you ok?" The DS headed over to the three small boys, crouching down next to them. They lifted their heads and she could see in their eyes that they were pleading with her to save them. "Please-" she turned to the man who was hovering by the window "They are petrified, let them go".

"NO, they stay"

"You don't need them" she rose to her feet "I am trying to help you but I can't unless you help yourself". He waived the gun in her face, this was it her life was about to end

"Shut up" he shouted "Just shut up"

"I want to help you please, I just want to get your son and his friends out of here safely-" she moved back towards the young children "You are making things worse for yourself"

"I need to think and you keep talking-" he pointed the gun at her "Shut up or I will shoot you"

"ARMED POLICE-" the voices echoed round the room and she froze "Put your weapon down". She could see the fear in he's eyes, Saunders was panicking and that was never a good thing. She froze as the bang of his weapon sounded the room and forced her eyes closed. This was it, she knew it must all be over! Three more bangs followed and her eyes shot open and Saunders was laying in a heap on the floor, his son kneeling by his side and it was only then she saw another of the small boys laying on the floor, blood pouring from a wound in his chest, she forced herself down beside him, she had to save him. She had no idea how long she was on the floor trying to save him, the next thing she remembered was Smithy pulling her from the boy and two young woman moving towards him.

"Let the paramedics do their jobs Stevie-" she turned and collapsed into his body, totally unaware of the situation around her, she wanted him to sweep her up and take her as far away from the school as physically possible. He held her close into he's chest as he led her from the room. "Are you ok?" he asked but she remained in silence, she had nothing to say, what could she possibly say to make things any better. Once outside she felt the cold air refresh her and the rain whack down on her body but she had no time to think of that as Smithy pulled her into he's body once again.

"Smithy-" The redhead approached and Stevie suddenly had a pang of guilt shot through her body, he wasnt her man, he should not be comforting her like this. "Smithy-"

"Not now Davina" he barked over his shoulder at her

"DI Manson asked me to inform you Saunders has been pounced dead and David Jones is critical, he wants you to take DS Moss to the hospital and then back to the station and get her witness statement". Smithy only nodded, moving Stevie more into his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to all the people who took the time to leave me a review, I hope you will review this one too. It is all going to get far more exciting in the next chapter I promise, so please keep reading and reviewing.

The Aftermath

Not many things had an impact on Stevie Moss, she had prided herself on being a strong, hard as nails copper and had very rarely let that slip but here she was sat in the waiting room at the hospital knowing that not far away David Jones was fighting for his life, the poor little eight year old had done nothing wrong, he had simply gone to school that morning as he did every other morning and that coward of a man Saunders had tried to rip it all away. She knew the man had died at the scene but she had no sympathy after what he had done, what he had now put Davids family through, she could only imagine the pain of having your child lying in intensive care fighting for life. "You ok?" the sound of Dale Smith dragged her from her train of thought and she glanced up and did an ever so slight nod of her head. "You know this isn't your fault don't you"

"So why do I feel so guilty?" she asked, hitting the nail on the head, she felt guilty, it was her job to protect people and because of her poor policing skills David Jones was lying in a hospital bed. "It should have been me-"

"Dont say that Stevie, I would be pulling my hair out if it were you laying through there"

"He is eight Smithy, eight years old, he is an innocent little boy-"

"Yeah he is-" Smithy cut her off as he sunk down next to her, placing the paper cup she hadn't noticed him holding into her fingers "But terrible things happen every day Stevie, you know that and nothing you could have said or done would have prevented it from happening". She moved into his arms as he wrapped it round her shoulder "When I first joined the police I couldn't grasp the concept of why people would want to hurt others but some people are such disturbed humans Stevie-"

"But a little boy Smithy-"

"I don't think Saunders went in there with the intentions of harming a child he was desperate and don't get me wrong Stevie I'm not condoning what he did but I think he just wanted to see his son-"

"But I should have done a better job Smithy, I should have talked him round-"

"No CO19 shouldnt of gone in. The only person who has blame to deal with is DI Manson" the two jumped as the man behind them cleared his throat. Smithy rose to his feet "Neil I-"

"Save it" he spoke glaring at the younger Inspector "Stevie I have come to tell you that the boy has taken a turn for the worse and has had to be rushed into emergency theatre" he glared at Smithy once again as Stevie buried her head into her hands "Can you hurry this up a bit, I need you both back at the station-"

"Give her a break Neil, she has just seen two people shot-"

"And CO19 see it everyday. I need her witness statement, she can have her meltdown after"

"I am here" Stevie cried as she rose to her feet "I may not be myself but I am more than capable of doing my job Smithy. I will be back to the station as soon as the doctor has given me the all clear". She walked off towards the reception desk of the emergency department. She didn't know where her outburst had come from but then she had never liked being talked about and here they were talking about her as if she was a piece of meat.

Davina stared at her reflection in the toilet mirror, she had returned to the station shortly after the incident and as she was about to go and speak with the injured boys parents she felt she needed to look her best. She dropped her handbag onto the sinks and rummaged around inside, she pulled out her hairbrush and pulled it through her red curls, she touched up her blusher and lip gloss before turning to the door. She had to go alone, the whole team had been stretched thin now due to this case, Mickey and Terry both being sent to talk to the gun mans family and friends. Grace was talking to the children involved and with Stevie still in the hospital she had volunteered to go alone, it was either that or spend the afternoon with Max Carter a man she detested. She sunk into her car and smiled, it still smelt faintly of Smithy's aftershave and she thought of how much simpler things had been this morning. He had woke her with a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin, she was convinced she had the perfect man, the morning had been very sweet. They had been together two short months but she was sure already he was the love of her life and only a couple of days ago she had told him and he had said 'She ment a lot to him' which she guessed was a good start. She hadn't ment for things to develop so quickly between them but on only her second day in Sunhill she had gone out drinking with him and had dragged him to bed with her. She glanced round the hospital car park for a space, she had got so lost in the thought of her boyfriend she had lost all track of what was going on around her. She found a small space and squeezed her car into it, before slipping from the driver's seat and heading into the hospital. It didn't take her long to find David Jones and as she approached his parents sitting in a small room she smiled slightly "Hi, I'm trainee DC Loynes and I'm here-"

"You have got some front-" the man she assumed to be Davids father rose to his feet, he had short black hair and his heavy frame towered over her small body, he had been crying that was clear for all to see but more than anything she could see the anger in his bloodshot green eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted once again "You had an officer inside, how did my nephew get shot? what was the point in this officer if she couldn't prevent this from happening". Davina smiled slightly, so not the boy's father but he was clearly angry with her, someone else who didn't see the wonderfullness of Stevie Moss.

"I can ensure you our officer did everything in her power to prevent this-"

"So why is my nephew laying in there on a slab, while your officer will probably get off scott free?"

"I'm sorry am I missing something here-" Davina suddenly noticed how distraught Davids mother looked and it occurred to her how strange it was that they weren't in the room with the young boy

"Missing something-" the man shouted "Fucking missing something, my eight year old nephew died today and I think that is due to the police-"

"Sir, with all due respect the blame falls with the man holding the gun"

"I think you should go, my sister and I want some time to gather our thoughts-"

"Ok, I am very sorry for your loss" she offered the women a sympathetic smile before heading towards the door, the man sunk back down into his seat and spoke

"Who was your officer?" he asked

"DS Stevie Moss-" Davina smiled "But I can assure you she did everything possible to save David and I can only offer you the polices most sincere apologies".

"It's not good enough, I will get revenge" she noticed the man wrap his arms round the older woman sat in herself

"I don't recommend you taking the law into your own hands" before she turned and walked through the door, she wasnt sure telling them about Stevie was such a good idea but they would find out eventually but she knew know she would have to warn Stevie.

Stevie glanced up as the door to the room she had been shown to opened, Smithy moved into the room and held up a small bar of Galaxy "Peace offering" he smiled and her heart melted, she hadn't ment to snap at neither him or Neil but she had just lost it. He moved over to her and handed her the chocolate bar before sinking down in the chair next to the bed she was laying on.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldnt of-"

"You were defending me Smithy, I should have thanked you not shouted" she placed her hand over where his rested on the edge of her bed "Im sorry"

"How are you feeling?" he asked "What did the doctor say?"

"He is getting me some pills as I'm quite shaken, they will calm me down and help with my nerves but other than that a clean bill of health"

"That's good to hear" he lifted her hand to his lips and placed the most gentle kiss "I dunno what I would do with out you Miss Moss". Her face lit up and it was clear for all to see, her smile had grown bigger than it had all day

"Well that's good to hear Mr Smith-" he nodded at her as she spoke, returning her smile "Have you heard any more about David Jones?" she asked

"Nothing yet, as far as I know he is still in theatre but as they say no news is good news"

"If he-" she placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to recompose normally happy-go-lucky self "If he dies Smithy, I will never forgive myself-"

"Oi you listen to me Stevie, that little boy he will be fine I'm sure of it and anyway none of this is your fault". The tears ran freely down her face and he sighed as he pushed himself from the small blue chair he had sunk into only a few minutes before and perched on the bed next to her, she shifted over so he could swing his legs up next to hers and he pulled her in to a hug "You are an amazing copper Stevie and we all do things we would do differently if we had our time again-"

"Really?" she glanced up at him "I don't see you wrestling your demons"

"I do, everyday, every night, every second Stevie. Kieran Wallace I still fight that demon every day and that's just one of them Stevie, who ever said this job would be easy"

"Thank you Smithy"

"For what?" he asked as he stroked the hair from her face, her blonde curls feeling so soft and inviting, he just wished he was the person who could push his hands deep into her hair and pull her lips to his, but he wasnt and he couldn't.

"Being you, you are amazing Inspector"

"I try" he replied cheekily and she moved further into his body burying her head into his shoulder and he smiled all thoughts of kissing her lost as he took in the apple smell of her hair, he pressed a longing kiss to the top of her head. He knew he had lost his chance with her, he had a long time ago and besides he had a beautiful girlfriend, she was funny, smart and a bomb in bed so why did he spend his life wishing he had another woman. "Anyway, Im going to take you to the pub tonight and take your mind off of everything that had happened today".

Davina made her way through the corridors of St Hughes towards Stevie's room, she knew the DS felt bad already so she had to inform her of the boy's death, she was sure the detective wouldn't take it well. She paused and took another bite of Tuna and sweetcorn sandwich she had brought in the hospital shop, she hadn't even had a chance for a break and she didn't want Manson to have any more reason to judge her. She straightened her pencil skirt and blouse before knocking on the door. She waited a few moments but when nobody answered she knocked once again before heading inside. She froze on the spot, staring at the sight that awaited her. Her boyfriend and her boss, wrapped up in each others arms. She gulped, completely unsure what she would do next. Stevie moved from Smithy's grip and at least had the decency to look uncomfortable but Smithy just looked angry like she had just ruined a perfect moment. "Sorry to interrupt" she spoke softly and Stevie smiled at her

"You aren't, I was just a little upset and Smithy was comforting me"

"I have some news-" Davina glared slightly at Smithy as he slid from the bed and sunk into the chair next to Stevie. "David Jones has passed away-"

"NO" Stevie cried, her body folding in on itself. Smithy rose to his feet once again and wrapped his arms round the blonde detective, she looked so frightened and childlike as he tried to reassure her. Despite how much Davina knew Stevie was struggling she couldn't help her jealousy, she hated seeing her man with another woman in this way.

"Well I'm obviously not needed so I will go" she hadn't ment to sound so cold but she too had had a bad day.

"Davina" Smithy spoke to her for the first time since she had entered the room but she just let the door swing shut. He moved back to Stevie and smiled "Are you ok?"

"Not really-" she wiped her eyes and forced a toothy smile to her face "But I will be Smithy, go after Davina, she is your girlfriend"

"She will get over it-"

"I need a bit of space anyway please just go and sort things, I will still be here when you come back". He didn't want to leave her but really he needed to patch things up with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Davina, Oi would you wait-" he grabbed the redhead's wrist and twisted her back to face him. "There is nothing going on with me and Stevie"

"No, because it looked like there was"

"I don't like seeing her upset" he rested down into the plastic seat behind him and sighed "I do love her and I always have but me and her will never be together"

"Why?" Davina asked as she lent down in front of him, resting her hands onto his legs "Because she doesn't want you?"

"Yeah, it used to be but now I'm with you and I want to be with you-"

"Do you love me?". He could see in her eyes that if he wanted to keep his relationship he had to tell her he loved her, but he didn't love her and he knew in his heart he would never love her the way he loved Stevie. He rose to his feet pulling on her hands so she stood with him

"Yeah I love you Davina". She moved into his lips and kissed him gently before hugging him tight, he pushed her away slightly "But I just need to be with Stevie right now, she is my best friend and has had a rough day".

"How about an early night tonight?" she asked pecking his lips once again "You, me and my nurses outfit". He smiled at her as he kissed her hand

"I have said I will go to the pub for a quick one but after we will have an amazing night" he winked at her as he moved back down the corridor "I need to get back to Stevie".

Neil had taken the detectives statement and as she stood outside the station, wrapped up in her own thoughts she couldnt be more pleased to be having a night at the pub with Smithy, she needed him tonight more than ever. She jumped at the uniformed officers passing her "You ok Serge?" Kirsty asked. Stevie nodded as they continued to walk away, Kirsty was a nice girl and had got caught up in some rough cases but her heart was in the right place.

"You ready trouble?" she grinned at the sound of his voice before turning swiftly on her heels to look at him, her grin soon faded "I didn't think you would mind Davina tagging along". Stevie shook her head before heading across the car park with them close behind, she took a quick glance over her shoulder and Smithy had his arm wrapped round his girlfriend and despite his eyes being glued on her, he kept glancing over at Stevie, and she could see the sadness hidden behind his smile. Arriving at the pub he had brought her a drink and rested down at the table with the rest of the Sunhill team. Stevie however decided that she needed to be alone and sunk down a bar stool. She downed her vodka and coke fairly quickly and ordered a second, then a third and then a fourth. "It will all seem better in the morning-"

"Do you know what Smithy, I don't think it will. David Jones family must hate me"

"It will get easier" she noticed his eyes drift over to his girlfriend who's stare was firmly on them "I'm sorry I have been a bit distracted"

"Dont be, she is your girlfriend"

"I want to be here for you Stevie-"

"I don't need you too-" she downed the remainder of her drink and placed her glass to the bar "I'm going home"

"Stevie-"

"Please Smithy, I just need a bit of time, be with your girlfriend". She walked to the door only briefly glancing back at the Inspector who had headed back to the table of their colleagues. Once outside she took in a deep breath of the cold air, it wasnt as dark as she expected it to be, but glancing at her watch she realised it was only nine. She began down the road but feeling the hand wrap round her waist and a second one cover her mouth she froze as the man dragged her into the alley down the side of the pub. He pushed her hard against the pub wall and moved into her ear, he had piercing green eyes and dark brown hair, she forced her eyes shut, she knew now her life was over

"You had this coming-" he spat, she could smell the vodka on his breath and she wanted to scream out but he tightened his grip over her mouth "I'm going to make you wish you had never been born DS Moss".


	3. Chapter 3

The Attack

Kirsty wrapped her arms round the young PC's shoulders, the two had always been close, even more so after a one night stand a few years ago, despite it spreading round the station like wildfire, the two had stuck together and come through it with their heads held high. "You know-" she grinned as she cuddled him close "We could always go clubbing". He slowly detached her arms from his body and sighed as his eyes drifted up and down the dark car park, no doubt hoping a taxi would pull in

"PC Knight I have no intentions of coming dancing with you-" he took a swift look at his watch before back into her eyes "It is nearly ten and I have work in the morning"

"Spoil sport" "Yeah yeah-" he lent in and placed a kiss to her cheek "Make sure you get a taxi home" he began to walk away, Kirsty knew he lived close enough to walk home but it was to far for her to walk to her own home. Kirsty froze hearing a noise from the alley down the side of the pub, she turned and looked down the dark alley before calling back to Leon

"Leon, wait-"

"Im not coming dancing-" he had a huge grin plastered on his face as he turned back to her "Where are you going?" he asked as he saw her making her way down the alley

"I heard something" she felt the mans hands on her wrists and the next thing the blonde PC knew she was laying on the floor and a man was running away

"Oi-" Leon shouted after him and chased him across the car park. Kirsty pushed to her feet and glanced down at the cut that now stained her hand, she pushed her hand to the cut in an attempt to stop the bleeding, before heading further into the alley. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light and she moved over to the small blonde on the floor, her eyes darting straight to the DS's hands, struggling to pull her jeans on

"Serge are you ok?" she asked kneeling down next to her, she didn't reply, she let out a cry before pushing to her feet "Serge what happened?" Kirsty placed a gentle hand to Stevie's shoulder but she flinched away from her

"I lost him" the two women jumped at the mans voice behind them "What happened?"

"Go and get some help-" Kirsty shouted

"Smithy" Stevie's voice was low and Kirsty smiled before turning back to the PC stood at the end of the alley

"Get Smithy" Kirsty shouted to him.

* * *

Davina lent into her boyfriends ear once again, she nibbled lightly before whispering "I think its time we go home" she placed her hand to his leg and he turned to face her "I think you need a bit of attention Inspector Smith" he rose his eyebrows and she inched her hand up his leg, she slowly tucked a strand of her curls behind her ear and smiled before leaning back towards his lips. Smithy felt guilty, but then he always did when him and Davina were together, it wasnt that he didn't care about her, but she would never be the one. They had moved to a small table away from the rest of the team a few moments ago and he loved the attention she gave him

"It depends what you are going to do to me when you get me home?"

"Wouldnt you like to know" she placed a brief kiss to his lips and smiled "You will have to come and find out" she winked at him and he let out a giggle. He pulled back from her as he heard the voice the other side of the pub

"Smithy, where is Smithy?" he shouted. Smithy rose to his feet as the PC ran over towards him "Smithy quick its Stevie". The Inspector chased after him and Davina clenched her fists, how was it that woman always managed to ruin every thing! She rose to her feet and stomped after her boyfriend

"Smithy" she called and he paused in the door way and turned back to her "Please don't, don't choose her". He shook his head and she could see in his eyes he hadn't quite believed she had asked him to not go to her aid

"Then don't make me choose Davina". There she had it, he had chosen Stevie Moss, once again she had fallen short. She turned and stormed past the uniform colleagues still sat oblivious to what was going on between her and Smithy and outside the pub. She pushed the door hard as she made her way into the pub toilet, she chucked her handbag down on the sink and clenched her fists together, she didn't want to blame Stevie, after all it wasnt her fault Smithy worshiped her, but why couldn't she just leave them the hell alone. She smiled in the mirror as a young girl came out of a cubical and washed her hands. Once she had left Davina felt her anger rising, higher than it ever had before, it was boiling inside her and she couldn't control it, she clenched her hand into a fist and swung it into the mirror above the sinks, it shattered into thousands of pieces and she quickly retracted, not quite able to believe what she had just done.

* * *

The blonde detective stumbled across the car park, time seemed to be standing still, she was well aware of Kirsty close behind her trying to get her to stop, to talk but she couldn't quite get her mouth to open. She wanted to scream and shout. She wanted to cry, to sob even but she just couldn't do it, instead she pushed the PC away and stumbled once again. "Stevie-" she heard his voice before she saw him, she turned back and he was jogging over towards her "You ok?" he placed his hand gently to her face "What happened?" he asked and yet still nothing would come out

"I chased some bloke-" Leon began and Smithy glanced at him "Down Ship Street and on to Dalton Avenue but I lost him". The PC moved over and wrapped his hand round Kirsty's shivering shoulder and Smithy turned back to the small DS in his arms

"Stevie, you need to tell me what happened?" he smiled "What this bloke did?". Kirsty pulled from Leon's arms and towards the two officers in front of her

"Did he-" she began before Stevie interrupted

"He mugged me. That's all that happened"

"Serge-"

"He took my bag-" it wasnt a lie, he had taken her bag, she just couldn't tell them the whole truth could she. Smithy placed a kiss to the top of her head

"I will take you down the hospital and get you checked over-"

"No. I'm fine Smithy, he is long gone and so is my bag"

"I have already called the police" Leon smiled "I got a pretty good look at him-"

"No. I just want to forget it happened"

"Stevie, you can't let this bloke get away with mugging you, what if the next person aint so lucky" Smithy spoke and she pulled back from his grips

"Please I just want to go home" she turned away from the three stood staring at her. Her vision blurred, and she felt her legs weaken. Then everything went black.

* * *

Davina had washed her hand under the cold water, cleaning it as best she could before she wrapped her bleeding hand in her jumper and then headed out of the toilet, once back in the pub she noticed it had cleared and no-one was in sight, Jesus how long had she been in there. She made her way out of the main car park and it was then she saw all the commotion. The alley was being cornered off and Callum was stood guarding the way. Smithy was no where in sight, but the ambulance pulling out of the car park worried her, she could see Leon and Kirsty climbing into a taxi. There was uniform everywhere and she sighed before walking over to Callum. "What happened?" she asked

"Stevie was mugged"

"Is she ok?"

"Dunno-" Callum finally glanced back at the redhead detective and smiled "She collapsed, she has gone to St Hugh's"

"Shit, where is Smithy?"

"What do you reckon?" he forced a slight smile to his lips "He might be your bloke Davina but he can't resist a Damsel in Distress. He loves to play hero"

"Great-" Davina replied as she tenderly touched her makeshift bandage

"What happened to you?"

"I had a fight with a mirror-" she smiled up at the broad-shouldered Sergeant "Its fine"

"Yeah well it don't look it. Get yourself down the hospital and get it sorted. The DI is going to want everyone working on this in the morning" He laughed lightly to himself "And you may even get five minutes with your other half-"

"Ha bloody ha Stone" she began to storm away "And in case you have forgotten Stevie is in hospital so try showing a little respect".

* * *

Stevie had been laying in her hospital bed for what felt like an eternity, it was the first time Smithy had left her side and she covered her eyes, choking back her tears. She could feel sharp pains between her legs and all she wanted was to go home and shower before curling up in her bed and going to sleep and with any luck she could stay there for the rest of her life. But it would seem no such luck as a knock sounded the small room and Kirsty made her way inside "Serge-" she spoke softly heading over towards the edge of the bed, she had her hand wrapped in a small white bandage and Stevie quickly diverted her eyes from the blonde. "Have you told Smithy what happened?"

"I was mugged"

"You should talk about it-" she rested down next to the bed on a small blue seat and Stevie kept her eyes focused on the ceiling

"Nothing happened PC Knight-"

"I know what I saw-"

"I don't care what you think you know. I'm telling you, I was mugged, nothing else-"

"I'm trying to help" Kirsty had now rose back to her feet and Stevie glared up at her, her eyes burning into the woman as she stared down at her, sympathy written all over her face, sympathy she didn't deserve, sympathy that should be with David Jones family

"I'm sorry Kirsty. I know you think you are helping but you never saw anything-"

"I saw you putting-"

"NO" Stevie had lost her temper now and sat bolt upright in the bed "It didn't happen"

"What the hell is going on?" Smithy shouted from the door way "I could hear you two down the corridor"

"Maybe you should try to train you PC how to deal with a victim" Stevie sighed. She shouldnt of said it and she knew it but she wasnt taking it back

"PC Knight get outside. NOW" He shouted as he held the door open for her.

* * *

He stood staring at the blonde PC, he couldn't quite understand why she was arguing with the victim of a mugging, she would never have been so unprofessional with a member of the public so why on earth she felt she could do it with Stevie he had no idea. She at least looked sheepish and he sighed "What the hell was that?" he asked "You are ment to help her not argue with her"

"She is lying"

"Stevie wouldn't make it up" he was losing his temper now, how dare she imply such rubbish

"I'm not saying she is Gov" she paused and moved over to some small plastic seats, she sunk down and he followed suit "When I found her-" she glanced up and into his eyes "She was getting dressed". She saw the tears sting his eyes and she placed a caring hand to his arm "I think she was raped"

"She would tell me"

"I don't think she would-" Kirsty wiped the tears that had now formed in her eyes "I don't know that I would. She is clearly very distressed, she wont let the doctors examine her and I know what I saw"

"I need to talk to her"

"You need to let this sink in Smithy. If you go in there all guns blazing, she is going to clam up"

"But-" he wiped his eyes "I need to help her"

"You need to think about the fact she might not want to talk to you. She has pushed me away" He rose to his feet and moved over to the door and glanced through at the woman he loved curled up on the bed and some how he just knew, he knew that every world Kirsty had just told him was true.

* * *

Davina flinched as the doctor patched her hand up "What happened?" he asked but she hadn't really heard him, she was too wrapped up in what was going on. She was pleased that Stevie had got some form of a punishment but she could not believe he had rushed to her side and forgotten all about her again. "How does that feel Miss-" he looked at her questionably

"Lyones, Miss Lyones. Much better. Thank you" The doctor smiled weakly before walking towards the drawn curtain, he pulled it open and quickly shut after himself and she pushed to her feet, she knew she had been most unhelpful when arriving in A&E, not even answering the receptionists basic questions but she had too much to handle to be worrying about how she had incurred her injury. She stumbled through the hospital, not really sure where she was going, she did want to find Smithy but she knew she would only be in the way. Seeing the blonde PC heading towards her down the corridor she smiled "Where is Smithy?"

"He is with Stevie and she is ok by the way. Thanks for asking" Kirsty bit her head off and Davina was not happy, she hadn't done anything wrong

"I would have asked but my priority at the moment is to find my boyfriend"

"I think you should give him a little while alone with Stevie"

"He is my boyfriend"

"And I'm not trying to imply otherwise but Stevie is very shaken and could do with a friend"

"Well I suggest she latches onto some other poor man. Smithy is mine". Kirsty laughed

"You know what, some people really have no respect"

"She was mugged. Thousand's of people get mugged everyday, my boyfriend dont comfort all of them. Where is her room?"

"Over there" Kirsty pointed to a small corridor and Davina nodded slightly, why Stevie had a room of her own when she was stuck in a cubical next to a man throwing up the contents of his dinner along with God only knows how much alcohol she had no idea. Deciding to freshen up first she headed into the toilets.

* * *

He had stood watching her from the door way for a few moments, she was curled up in a tiny ball and she looked so frightened, she hadn't noticed him yet and he could see the tears falling freely down her cheeks. How had he not noticed it before, how could he be so blind?. The signs were all there, the denial, the fear, it was so obvious to him now. He walked over and rested down on the chair next to the bed "Stevie-"

"She told you didn't she"

"You can talk to me about anything Stevie"

"It's not true" she stated before rolling away from him, he sat staring at the back of her head, her soft blonde curls matted and covered in mud

"Do you know why people rape Stevie?". He heard her sob the most heartbreaking sob "It's about power and you need to make sure this bloke don't have the power of you and gets the punishment he deserves-"

"No-" she rolled back and he could see the tears now streaming from her eyes "He raped me because I'm me" she wiped at her eyes and choked back a sob "He knew my name"

"It was personal?". She nodded her head gently and he kept his eyes glued to her face "You have to report him"

"He did this because I deserved it"

"No one deserves that Stevie"

"I did" she forced a smile to her lips "After what happened to David Jones today I deserved everything I got and more Smithy"  
she pushed up in the bed and he watched her as she moved her top from her wrists

"Oh Stevie" he stood up and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head "I will help you, I will get a doctor you need to be checked over"

"Smithy" he pulled back from Stevie and stared at his girlfriend stood in the door way "I want you to come home with me" she placed her hands to her hips and pulled her most menacing face "Now"

"Davina-" he began before Stevie grabbed his hand

"Its fine-" she smiled "You go. I'm fine"

"I'm not leaving you"

"Smithy I am warning you" Davina spoke, her voice become higher as her body deceived her distress

"I am going to take Stevie home" he turned to the small blonde laying in the bed "And I'm not leaving you until you feel safe again-"

"Shit" Stevie began to fumble around in her coat pocket and he turned back to her, his eyes clearly worried "My keys were in my bag. He took my bag". Smithy placed his hand gently to her face

"Its ok. I will call Callum ask him to pop round and check your place out and he can sort a locksmith out and you can stay with me-"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Davina shouted

"Honestly Smithy, you have done enough"

"It's fine" he kissed her gently on her head "I will be back in a minute. You outside" he grabbed Davina's shoulder and dragged her towards the door. Stevie felt sorry for Davina she didn't deserve him being mad at her but she needed her friend. Her best friend now more than ever. She placed her hands over her face as she began to sob, this was far too much for her to handle. She was completely broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Hurt

Davina had lost count of how many times she had huffed in the last hour, not that it had done her any good. She slumped down into an arm-chair in the corner of Smithy's sitting room and eyed the small blonde sat huddled in the corner on the sofa. After being discharged from the hospital Smithy had insisted on bringing her home, not that Davina understood why, Stevie was mugged. Hundreds of people were everyday. Davina pushed her heels from her feet and flopped her way through the flat to Smithy's kitchen where he stood at waiting for the kettle to boil, she dropped her shoes by the door. "How long is she going to be staying?"

"She has a name" he replied and Davina could feel her blood boiling deep inside her and she went to speak but he spun to face her a concerned look on his face "Look Davina I know this can't be easy but she is welcome here for as long as she needs"

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well I'm guessing she isn't going to be sleeping on the sofa-"

"No-" he shouted "She aint, she has had a rough few hours and will need a good nights sleep-"

"So I'm just supposed to put up with my boyfriend sharing his bed with another woman-". Smithy let out a laugh as he turned back to the kettle

"No, I have no intentions of sleeping in there with Stevie. I will sleep on the sofa-"

"So where am I ment to sleep?" she asked

"You have your own place don't you? Go home". Davina stared at him for a few seconds, she couldn't believe her ears, he was actually kicking her out so that Stevie could stay. She was his girlfriend and she loved him, all Stevie had ever done was be a prick tease, led him on. Obviously she had spent to long mauling over her thoughts as he turned back to her, two drinks in his hands "Listen Davina, you know I care for you but this is important-"

"More important than me, than us?" she shouted, not really caring that Stevie could most probably hear from the living room.

* * *

Stevie had heard shouting and not wanting to pry had pushed the living room door too, arriving back at Smithy's flat he had shown her straight to the shower and giving her some fresh towels and one of his old shirts to put on. She rose to her feet and headed over to the photos that hung on the wall. Some were of him and the Sunhill team, some faces from the past Gina and Tony. Some she didn't even recognise. One of him and Davina, her sat in-between his legs smiling towards the camera and him looking to the right, you couldn't see what his eyes were watching but it was clearly not his girlfriend. The last two that hung directly in the middle were of her, one of the two of them larking around at the pub after the Devilin court case. The other was of her more so than anyone, Smithy wasnt in it and she had guessed he had taken it. The photo was of her laughing with Jo Masters a few months ago. She looked so genuinely happy. "Its a beautiful photo-". She heard the front door bang and he glanced over his shoulder before back to her. "You have a real sparkle in your eyes"

"I wouldn't go that far-" she walked over and took the coffee from his hands, taking a long greedy sip before glancing back to his eyes "I'm sorry, I havent meant to cause you and Davina any problems"

"You aint"

"Smithy-" she began, she knew she should offer to leave, let him be with his girlfriend. He took a sip of his own drink and let out a grateful sigh as the caffeine hit him.

"Stevie-" he interrupted "I said its fine. You can stay as long as you want to-" he paused and he took another sip of his drink and smiled as he sunk down onto the sofa, she followed and sat the opposite end. "Why don't you go and get some sleep?"

"I cant" she let a smile grace her lips as she stared at him "Someone is coming out to take my statement". Smithy smiled at her moving over and placing his hand over hers

"It can wait"

"No I need to get it done, if I'm going to tell them about the-" she choked back a sob and forced a fake smile to her face "I have to do it tonight-"

"Right, well I will get onto Jo and find out who is coming out and when they will be here". He placed his half empty cup onto the coffee table before walking back out towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Governor'" Jo shouted after the man ascending the stairs two at a time. The Detective Inspector turned to face her but carried on up the stairs and she jogged to catch him, his eyes were tired and his hair scruffy, and he looked very unprofessional, something he rarely looked. He stopped at the top of the stairs allowing her to finally meet him. She took a deep breath and looked into his dark brown eyes "Are you here about Stevie Gov?"

"Yes, I will go and see her first thing, I want to hold a briefing with uniform first"

"Sir-" she spoke as he turned to walk away and he turned back, sighing loudly to let her know it better be important "I have just spoke to Inspector Smith, he has taken Stevie home with him-"

"Ok well I will go there, later"

"He made it sound very urgent Gov-" she handed over a sealed envelope and she noticed his eyes roll over the Private and Confidential marking sprawled across the front "He asked me to ensure you read this. He said it is a matter of urgency that you go to see Stevie asap and that-" she tapped the top of the envelope "This would make it clear why". Neil ripped the top of the brown envelope and glanced over the hospital report. Jo had guessed that Smithy had the hospital fast track the letter from St Hugh's. "Gov?" she prompted the man stood staring at the paper

"Get onto Grace and get her to meet me at Smithy's now-"

"Is everything ok Gov?" she called after the DI as he headed down the stairs. "Neil-" she jogged back down the stairs and watched through the window as he stalked towards his car and climbed inside.

* * *

Davina had stormed the streets of London for about half an hour when she found herself stood staring up at the first floor flat. She hated the woman now, she was taking everything that was important. She let out a slight scream before lifting a lose stone from the garden into her hands. She pulled it back and went to chuck it towards the building. The firm hand gripped her wrist and she dropped the rock turning and collapsing into the mans arms. "Easy Davina-" the Sergeant dropped the rock to the floor and smiled down at the redhead. "You trying to get yourself sacked, a criminal record and lose your bloke all in one go-"

"It's too late, he doesn't give a damn about me"

"Oh come on, it was obvious he would help Stevie out-" the sergeant glanced up at the flat "They have history"

"And don't I bloody know it-" Davina suddenly pulled back from the Sergeant and glanced back at the flat, it dawning on her what she was about to do "I can't believe I was-" she placed her hand over her mouth and let out a soft sob "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I think its called love" Callum replied

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Smithy asked me to come and make sure the place is secure and pick up a couple of bits for Stevie-"

"Of course"

"You want to come in?" he asked "You shouldnt be standing out here in the streets of London on your own". Once inside the flat she glanced round, she had only ever been to Stevie's once in the past and it was just as neat today as it had been then. In the far corner of the room there was a small table with two chairs, a bunch of flowers resting in a clear vase. There was a huge flat screen TV near to the huge bay window and a small black leather sofa pointed towards it. "Its a nice place" the voice of the sergeant startled her, and she nodded, thinking how her own little bed-sit didn't compare in the slightest.

"I shouldnt be here-"

"You been in the bedroom?"

"No-" Davina replied, slightly appalled at the idea of snooping round her colleagues flat "Why would I?"

"Go and have a look" she glared at him, her eyes burning into his and he let out a laugh "She has photos, I just thought you might want to see them". She pushed past him and headed through the flat to the door in the far corner of the hall way. She pushed on the handle and stepped inside. On the walls there were photos of Stevie with many different men "She obviously aint fussy-"

"What and that's meant to make me feel better?". Davina ran her eyes over the photos, some of Stevie with Mickey, some with a man Davina didn't recognise at all. Some of her with Callum and Nate and even one with Jo. Davina headed over to the three stood on the dressing table and moved her hand to cover her mouth. Callum smiled to himself before following her "Look-"

"I didn't see these ones" he lifted the photo into his hand and sighed, Stevie had her lips pressed tightly to Smithy's, he had no doubt the kiss was just that of a friendly one but then he knew how it must look to Smithy's girlfriend

"He promised me nothing had happened between them-"

"Maybe it hasn't, they were undercover together-"

"I know, he told me all that but he never told me about this-" she snatched the photo back from him and chucked it to the floor before smashing her heel into it, the glass splinted and she let out a scream.

"You know the best thing you can do-" Callum lifted her chin so her eyes left the smashed photo and met his "Play them at their own game" he lent gently into the Detectives lips.

* * *

The DI smiled at his girlfriend before handing the paperwork from the hospital to her "I don't have to stress this is kept completely confidential for the time being-". He watched the woman scan the words with her beautiful brown eyes, watching the horror unveil, he could see the same look plastered on her face as he had about half an hour before hand. He smoothed his tie before taking a quick glance at his watch, it was fast approaching 5am and ideally he would leave the interview until more sociable hours but this was an exceptional case.

"Rape" Grace glanced up from the paper and to her boyfriend "Stevie was raped"

"So it would seem-" he tapped the paper "It says the full report is to follow, listing her injures"

"Poor Stevie"

"We need to keep this strictly professional Grace, no emotions-"

"She is my friend-"

"Then I will get someone else here-"

"No" Grace interrupted him "I can do it Gov".

"I have no doubt Grace, that's why I choose you". Neil rose his hand and gently pressed on the door bell, within a few seconds the Inspector pulled the door open. He stepped aside and allowed them to walk in, Neil gestured to the letter "I'm assuming that's why you wanted us out so quickly". Smithy took the paperwork and ran his eyes over the words before staring at the two.

"She is in the living room-" he handed the letter back and smiled "Take it easy though, she is very distressed". Smithy led the way into the room and smiled at her tiny figure, her legs pulled into her stomach and her head resting onto her knees. "Stevie-" he moved over and placed his hand gently onto her back, she glanced up "Neil and Grace are here to take your statement"

"I-" she stuttered and it was clear for them all to see she was struggling to find her words "I'm not sure if I can do this-"  
he took her hand in his and squeezed it tight "I-"

"You listen to me Stevie, I know you are frightened but what that man did to you was wrong and he has to be stopped-"

"And we will be here every step of the way" Grace cut in "It only takes one of us too take your statement so why dont I take yours and Neil can go and take Smithy's in the kitchen-"

"I'm not leaving her-" Smithy interrupted

"Smithy-" he glanced at the blonde detective and she let out a silent sob "I cant do this with you here-". She couldn't deny the hurt on his face but he seemed to understand and gave a slight nod of his head. Leaning in and placing a kiss to her head

"I will be in the kitchen if you need anything" he spoke softly before leading Neil out and towards the kitchen.

* * *

Davina quickly pulled her long fingers through her red hair, to say she felt guilty was an understatement. She focused her eyes on her purple nail varnish, knowing she couldn't look at the bloke laying on the bed next to her. She had never believed Smithy had cheated on her so how could she allow herself to do it to him. She felt him rise to her body as she perched on the edge of the bed and she quickly pulled the covers tight round her body "You ok?" his voice was calm but unsettling and she turned to face him.

"You wont tell Smithy will you?"

"Now that depends-" he laughed "If you can promise not to go throwing any more stones around, then I wont have to tell him"

"I meant about this-" she pointed down to the bed "What we just did"

"Your secrets safe Davina-" he ran his finger down her back and stopped half way "But how I am going to explain knowing about that little tattoo you have on your backside-"

"Please Callum, I love Smithy-"

"You have a funny way of showing it"

"Callum, I need to know if you are going to tell Smithy?"

"What?" he smirked reaching for his clothes from Stevie's bedroom floor "That I bedded his girlfriend, that she obviously isn't getting enough at home so-"

"It wasnt like that, I was depressed and worried-"

"There is always excuses but no at the moment I see no reason to tell Smithy" he pulled his shirt on and headed out of the bedroom door. Davina choked back the sob that was stuck in her throat. She wiped under her eyes softly and glanced at the photo smashed on the floor, wishing she could give Smithy what he wanted.

* * *

Smithy had been sat at the kitchen table for about forty minutes, Neil had asked him to give his account of what happened, which he had, making sure not to leave out any detail, he had thought about going to make sure Stevie was ok, he could hear her crying and that was breaking his heart. Neil placed a glass of water in front of him and sunk down in the chair opposite him. He fiddled with his tie and Smithy sat staring at him, he and Neil had a long history, they had both been at Sunhill a long time and he had full faith that he would find Stevie's attacker. "How are you doing anyway?" the DI asked. Smithy shrugged his shoulders, in one night the love of his life had been attacked, leaving her devastated and his girlfriend had left him.

"What do you reckon?"

"It's not personal" Neil gestured to the door "Stevie wanting to do it alone"

"But I'm meant to be helping her, how am I supposed to support her when I aint even in the same room-"

"Maybe she doesn't want you to see her hurting"

"Or maybe she just doesn't trust me, if I find out who did this, I don't think I could keep my cool, Id kill them and she knows it-". The kitchen door opening stopped him in his tracks and Grace peered inside and smiled at Neil, Smithy could see the tears stinging her eyes and he guessed Stevie had gone over every little heartbreaking detail.

"We are all done in there" she spoke glancing between the two men

"Yes us too" he rose to his feet and placed his hand gently to Smithy's shoulder "We will show ourselves out". He heard them say a goodbye to Stevie and he knew he should go in and make sure she was ok but he just couldn't, he remained sat staring in to the empty cup on the table.

"I'm sorry" she smiled "I didn't mean to chuck you out of your own living room-" he glanced up and her eyes were bloodshot and cheeks a burning red, it broke his heart all over again seeing her so upset

"No I get you didn't need me-" he rose to his feet and she gripped his wrist as he went to move past her

"No Smithy it wasnt like that"

"Stevie its fine-"

"I wanted you there, I need you by my side" he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks but he remained silent to allow her to talk "But I don't want you to see me as a victim" she wiped her eyes "As someone who has been raped". He pulled her tight into his arms and smiled

"But you are the victim Stevie and you are going to have to deal with it" he pulled back and stared down into her watery eyes "But your also Stevie Moss and you are truly amazing, and nothing that has happened to you will change who I feel about you" he placed a gentle kiss to her lips and smiled as he pulled back "The bed is all ready for you, try to get some sleep and I will see you in the morning" she watched him head through and into the living room, the kiss still tingling on her lips, it wasnt like they hadn't shared kisses before, some even verging on snog's but there was something more to that kiss, it was fueled by his love for her.

* * *

The morning had dragged on and Stevie had been tossing and turning for about three hours before making her way from Smithy's bedroom and into the kitchen. She flicked on his kettle and sighed to herself, she had to recal every little detail, what that man had done, how she had tried to scream and he had covered her mouth, holding her hands above her head as he raped her she was distressed and he had enjoyed seeing her squirm. "Hey-" the voice startled her and she smiled at the man leaning against the kitchen door frame "You ok?". She moved her head ever so slightly that she wasnt sure he had registered the nod but she had no more energy

"I'm sorry if I woke you-" he shook his head as if her apologies wasnt needed and she pointed to the kettle "You want a tea?"

"I will make it, you go and put your feet up-" she smiled as he headed to the kettle but she didn't move from where she lent against the sink "I have heard from Neil and there has been a development I have to go in for work so I can fill you in when I get back-"

"I want to come on-"

"No chance"

"Smithy I have work to do, I got a child killed yesterday and I have so much paperwork it would give a tree nightmares" he grinned at her and she took the coffee he had made and took a small sip "I need to carry on as normal"

"Promise me you will take it easy" he took a sip of his own drink and glanced up at the clock, it was coming up to half ten and she could see his mind ticking "Once I have drunk this I'm going for a run, you can have a shower if you want and there are some of your clothes in the hall way, Callum dropped them off once you had gone to bed". He took another greedy sip and sighed as the front door banged shut "Davina" he mouthed to Stevie and she took another sip of her drink and headed to the door with the full intent of giving the couple some privacy.

"You are still here then" Davina cried as she walked into the kitchen, pushing Stevie back inside with her "I really thought you would-" she stared at Smithy "She was mugged, why are you chucking us away for her?". Stevie glanced at Smithy and he was visibly upset

"I'm not doing this now Davina"

"Choose?" she shouted "Me or Stevie?"

"Dont ask that of me Davina". Stevie had enough this wasnt fair on the Inspector, he didn't deserve this, all he had done was try to help her, he didn't deserve this ultimatum

"Please don't take this out on Smithy-" she began

"Dont you dare, he is my boyfriend and you have your handbag nicked, batt your eyelashes and he drops everything-"

"I wasnt mugged" Stevie forced a smile to her face "Last night I was raped". Davina covered her mouth, she clearly regretted her words now, she was feeling guilty it was obvious. "I'm going to have that shower now Smithy". He nodded watching her slip from the room and his eyes darted back to his girlfriend.

"How could you do that?" he shouted

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked "It was a mugging, only a mugging" he looked at her slightly confused before rinsing his cup under the tap and walking towards the door

"I'm going for a run and then into work. I would appreciate it if you gave me some space until later. I need to think".

* * *

What had happened had spread round the station like wildfire and Stevie was the subject of everyone's gossip and it was hurting her so much already. Smithy placed his hand to the small of her back and lent into her ear "Ignore them" he stared at the uniformed officers all watching Stevie "Aint you lot got some work to be doing" he shouted and Stevie gulped back her fear. They were on their way to see Neil and Stevie was dreading what he had to say. She pushed her short blonde locks behind her ears as she paused outside the CID double doors "Keep your head held high Stevie, I'm here no matter what". Once inside all eyes turned to the pair and he squeezed her hand tight pulling her towards Neil's office

"Smithy-" Davina called and he opened the door for Stevie to walk into Neil's office before returning his gaze to his girlfriend now stood behind him

"Inspector Smith-" he corrected her "And unless this is work related I don't want to know" he snapped

"I'm sorry-" she whispered before turning away and heading back towards her desk. He headed into Neil's office and smiled at the DS sitting opposite the man. The two were in the middle of a conversation and he just pushed the door closed.

"So who then?" Stevie asked, returning her eyes to Neil from Smithy

"At the moment we don't know Stevie, we have the mans DNA but it doesn't match that of David Jone's family like we thought it would-"

"So they weren't involved?" Smithy asked and Neil's glare made Smithy realise this was the conversation before he entered the room

"Not directly no, that's not to say someone may have been acting on their behalf, but we at the moment feel there is not a connection-"

"But this man knew me. If it wasnt to do with David then why me?". Neil rose to his feet and moved round the desk and sat on the edge, moving his paperwork slightly as he did

"At the moment, we don't know Stevie, but we also don't know if you are still in danger-"

"He could come back for me, I'm not safe"

"You are safe Stevie, I wont leave your side-" Smithy interjected

"I don't want a bloody bodyguard" she shouted at him before returning her eyes to Neil "Are we done I need to get some water" Neil simply nodded and she rose to her feet making her way from the room. He followed her into the corridor outside CID and grabbed her hand and she turned and fell into his body sobbing "I'm sorry Smithy".


	5. Chapter 5

Originally I said this was going to be six chapters I'm now thinking it will be nearer to eight, but I'm hoping it is being enjoyed and you will all continue to read it. thanks for reviews.

* * *

Fear

A week had passed and Stevie was dreading the evening, the police were no closer to finding her attacker and the stress was starting to all come on top. She had moved back home two nights ago, her locks had been changed and she didn't think it was fair Smithy sacrifice his relationship for her. Davina was not talking to her, although she had a feeling that was more so because of her guilt and hurtful words than actually being angry at her. Smithy had called round on his way to work every morning since she had left his house to make sure she was ok and since she had found it too hard to go back to work, he had been coming in the evenings too. Today however was going to be different, Today she was going to go to work and she was going to get through the day in one piece as she was coping better now. She had just climbed from the shower and glanced at her reflection in her long full length mirror, her blonde hair was soaking wet and curling in slightly and she grabbed for her hair dryer and plugged it into the wall. She patted her body dry and pulled on the underwear she had chosen for the day, pale pink french knickers and a matching bra before switching the hairdryer on. The loud blare filled the room and she began to pull her brush through her hair as she dried it. She didn't think about the fact Smithy would be knocking on the door any minute, or that she was subconsciously singing to the songs running through her head.

Smithy ran his hand through his short dark hair once again before banging his fist against her front door, to say he was worried was an understatement, he had been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes, usually she answered within only a few seconds. He dropped down to his knee and glanced through the letterbox, he could hear a noise, but had no idea what it was. "Stevie" he shouted and yet still nothing came. His mobile began to buzz in his pocket and he pulled his phone out, in the hope it was Stevie, ringing to say she was fine but instead it was Davina, he quickly sent the call to answer phone and pushed it back into his pocket, he took a quick glance at his watch, he had been stood here for over fifteen minutes now. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys, he had promised Stevie he wouldn't use the spare key she had given him when the locks had been changed unless it was a dire emergency but surely this was. He had no idea if she was ok, or even alone. He pushed the key into the lock and then quietly pushed the door closed once again. He moved through the flat, creeping into the living room, the place was still, nobody in sight, he could still hear the humming coming from down the hall and he glanced round, briefly catching sight of the empty bottle of red wine on the table, clearly Stevie wasnt coping as well as she would have him believe. Arriving outside the bedroom door he gripped the handle, unsure what he was going to find on the inside of the bedroom. He pushed the door open and gulped as the sound cut out and she placed the hair dryer to the bedside table. She was singing to a song he had heard on the radio recently but he had no idea who it was by. She turned towards him and his mouth dropped open as he got a full view of her figure, he had never seen anyone so beautiful, her legs were curvy yet firm and her stomach slim, a small devil tattoo on her right hip before his eyes lead up to her breasts, they were perfect, she was perfect. She grabbed her towel from the floor and pulled it quickly round her body and he forced his eyes back to hers. He pointed to the door "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I will wait in the other room" and with that he disappeared out the door. She let out a giggle before continuing to get dressed and apply a little blusher. Appearing in the door way of the living room she instantly noticed how worried he looked, almost as if he couldn't quite believe what he had done. "Stevie, I don't know what to say-"

"I think you should go" she stated, trying her hardest to hide the smirk behind her stern look "And I want my key back"

"Of course-" he pulled his keys from his pocket and began to fumble with them, trying to dismantle hers from the rest on his set "I am really sorry, I never ment to-" he paused as she let out a giggle "What? Stevie why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you are funny Smithy, I was joking you idiot" she saw the relief swarm over his face as he let out a noticable sigh. She giggled once again

"You are evil-" he rubbed at his eyes and smiled softly at her "You really had me going Stevie"

"Come on you can give me a lift to work-"

"You are going to work?"

"Yes" she replied as she stuffed her stuff into her handbag "I do after all work there Smithy"

"I know but-"

"But what Smithy?" she asked "I was raped a week ago. I'm fine and I have work to do-"

"Stevie-" he began but she didn't want to listen to all the reasons she shouldnt be at work, despite how true they were.

"You can buy me a Macdonald's breakfast on the way" she grinned before heading out and towards the front door, he was a few steps behind her, no doubt hoping she would change her mind and go back to bed.

* * *

Davina had arrived early at work, Smithy had left her place at just gone nine last night and she hadn't heard from him since, so here she was in the hope he would spare her a couple of hours this morning. She arrived outside his office and knocked lightly, she wiggled herself trying to see through the small gap "Now that is a sight for sore eyes". She spun and stared at the Sergeant behind her, she was completely lost for words, she hadn't seen the man since their night together and she had no intentions of giving him the time of day. "He aint here" Callum spoke again before heading through to his own office opposite Smithy's. The office was a mess and she mentally noted how CID always got it in the neck about the mess of the office from the super, next time she would send him Callum and Jo's way. She ran her hand through her long red locks as she stood staring at the Sergeant in the door way "Have I got something on my face DC Lyones?" he asked

"Where is Smithy?"

"I don't know Davina, he has been late all week" he took a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall "But not this late"

"I will ring him-"

"Rumor has it, he has been keeping a very close eye on DS Moss". Davina gulped back the lump forming in her throat "I hear he has been a real rock to her-"

"Well she was raped, she needs a friend"

"But is that all he is-" he moved a little closer to her "When was the last time he really showed you a good time?" he asked "Took you out, spoiled you, took you home and made you scream the way I did-"

"Stop" she shouted "Mine and Smithy's relationship is fine and for the record he is taking me out tonight-" she lied, all she had to do was convince Smithy "Clubbing". Callum let out a small laugh before heading back and sinking down at his desk. "I love Smithy and he loves me"

"So why are you jumping into bed with other men?".

* * *

Arriving at the station Stevie could feel the eyes burning into her already. Smithy wrapped his arm gently round her shoulder pulling her tight into his body, he lent into her hair and kissed her gently "You don't have to do this, not yet Stevie". She gulped back the fear in her voice, glancing at the PC's the other end of the car park, CID seems to get further away with each step she took but she knew it was more than important to get through today. "I will be by your side every step of the way, I wont leave you, I promise". She nodded against his shoulder and he stared at the PC's "Aint you lot got work to do?". He led her through the main double doors and she felt him pull from her slightly "Davina" he spoke softly.

"I'm guessing this is why you are late-" she pointed to Stevie

"It wasnt like that-" he cut in

"It never is with you" the redhead turned away but Stevie caught her wrist

"Listen, I know you obviously think there is something going on-"

"You going to tell me I'm wrong"

"You are wrong, Smithy and I are friends, good friends but that is all" She smiled at the man who was still stood speechless "I'll leave you too it, see you later"

"Stevie-" Davina called after her, she knew one sure-fire way of getting Smithy to go out with her tonight "Do you fancy a drink tonight?"

"Ok" Stevie wasnt sure why she said yes, it was the last thing she wanted but she wanted to make Smithy happy. She smiled between the two before heading through the double doors and up the stairs, it was a struggle and she hated it but deep down she knew she was alone.

"What was that all about?" Smithy asked her a quizzical look on his face, she shrugged and turned away walking through the doors heading for CID he followed, he grabbed her hand and spun her back to face him "Why would you ask her out? You hate her?"

"Yeah, I do Smithy but you clearly don't, so if I need to make the effort, that's what I will do and anyway you are coming too" he smiled before moving into her lips

"Have I told you recently how amazing you are?".

"No but I have an idea how you can show me". Stevie stood at the top of the stairs, watching Smithy wrap his hands round the womans waist, her hands buried deep in his brown locks and Stevie felt a pang of jealousy, this wasnt fair, deep down she had always known they were ment to be together but she never really gave Smithy the chance and maybe now things were too late.

* * *

"Stevie-" The mans voice caught her attention as soon as she walked through the door to CID and she flashed him her biggest grin and he gestured to her desk "Once you have put your stuff down I need a word" he disappeared back into the comfort of his office and she moved over to her desk and placed her bag gently to the mess that was her normal day of paperwork. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Smithy, just to say "Thank you" for everything he had done for her and that she was glad he was happy. She had just sent it when Davina headed into the room, clearly the invitation had been a hostile one as she didn't even acknowledge her. Stevie headed past the redhead perched on Terry's desk before heading towards Neil's office, she knocked and he glanced up at her "Come in, shut the door" he spoke and she did as instructed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sit down Stevie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Gov, thank you"

"Are you sure you are ready to be back here?"

"One hundred percent Gov, I need to get back to normal now" after all when she was attacked by Jason Devilin she was back at work the following morning, with Smithy by her side of course but she couldn't stay at home when she could be working

"Ok, well I will cut to the chase-" he placed a photo in front of her and she froze, his eyes, his face, she could almost smell his breath again "The DNA sample taken from you after the attack belongs to this man-"

"Who is he?"

"Martin Thomas-" he placed a file in front of her which she didn't reach for and he smiled at her weakly "He has been previously arrested for assault and drug related offenses. Never anything as violent-" he paused "Have you had any dealings with him Stevie?"

"I have never heard of him, is he from Sunhill?"

"Yes, his last known address is Canley but I had Max and Mickey out there first thing and he moved out over a year ago and they have no forwarding address"

"So where is he?"

"We don't know but now we know who he is we can find him. I feel the main thing to do is try to figure out why a man you have never heard of would want to attack you" he tapped the file "If you could have a look through this and see if there are any possible links, however small Stevie and I know I don't have to say Stevie this goes no further"

"Of course Gov. I will do it now" she pushed the photo of the man into the folder and headed out of the office with it in hand, instead of heading towards her desk she decided to go to the canteen, there was a large coffee with her name on it.

* * *

Smithy eyed the Detective suspiciously as she sat a brown folder just in front of her, a huge white mug to one side and an orange the other, she was completely enthralled in the file and he stood just staring at her for a few moments. He ordered his own drink, a strong black coffee, it add been one hell of a morning, not only had he had a GBH to deal with but also an ongoing murder to over see. "Why give up steak for a burger?" the voice behind him asked and he turned to face the Sergeant and a confused expression covered his face as he spoke

"What you chatting about now Stone?"

"You, you got it all, Davina is smart, funny, her body could turn heads a mile away and she is beautiful, why chuck it away mate?"

"First of all, Davina and me are fine and second of all, Stevie is just as beautiful-"

"Which one gets you going?"

"Shut up Stone"

"Its Stevie aint it, do you picture her when you are having it off with your bird-"

"Stevie is a friend and she has had a rough few days, she is beautiful yes but don't mean I want to get in her knickers. I am in love with my girlfriend-"

"Of couse" Callum replied reaching for a plastic cup of tea the woman behind the counter had given him and dropping a pound coin into her hands "Keep the change love" he smiled before walking to the door. Smithy took another quick glance at the DS in the corner of the canteen before grabbing his drink and heading to the door.

"Smithy-" she called and he spun back to face her, she had a slight smile tracing her lips but she looked confused, normally he would seek her out to have a chin wag but here he was not even offering her a hello. He walked over and as he approached she smiled weakly "I'm sorry if I have caused you more problems-"

"Everything is fine Stevie. Davina and me are fine" he sunk into the seat opposite her and took a sip of his own drink, the caffeine hitting him instantly

"So long as you are sure-"

"Why is everyone so interested in my sex life all of a sudden, why can't people just mind their own bloody business"

"I'm sorry, I never ment to cause you any offence Smithy" he looked up at her and her eyes were back glancing over the folder in front of her

"No I'm sorry Stevie, I'm not meaning to go off on one at you. I just had it in the neck from Stone about me and Davina" she nodded slightly, her blonde curls bouncing round her perfect face. Callum was right, he had a beautiful girlfriend so why was it so hard for him to forget about Stevie.

"You and Davina make a great couple. I'm really looking forward to going out with her tonight" she lied "I would love to get to know her better. I love you to bits Smithy and I don't want to lose you over this-"

"You will never lose me-"

"Oh come on, she is your girlfriend, I know who will come out on top if you really had to choose" he smiled at her gently, she really had no idea.

"Whats this anyway?" he asked as he tapped the brown folder, she opened it and took out a printed A4 picture, the man in the photo was thirties with short-cropped brown hair, bright green eyes and eyebrows that almost met in the middle. Smithy ran his eyes over the photo a few times before shaking his head "Dont recognise him" he shrugged before placing it back to the table.

"He's name is Martin Thomas" she paused taking a deep breath of the air between them before meeting his eyes once again "He is the man who raped me". Smithy snatched the photo back up and stared at the man in the photo, staring back at him "I can still smell his breath Smithy, I can feel his hands on my body, pulling at my clothes, inside my knickers". Smithy's eyes shot back to her and she wiped the tears from her cheeks and he moved from his seat round and rested down next to her, he pulled her into his chest and she let out a sob "I'm sorry, you don't need this, you have you own problems".

"Dont be daft Stevie, I want to help you as much as I can-"

"They don't know where he is or why he has targeted me"

"Well if I find him-"

"Dont Smithy, I don't want you to lose everything over me"

"I would do anything for you". Stevie smiled at him weakly and nodded, she did know how much she ment to him but that didn't really help her sort out her feelings for him, it was hurting so much, every time she saw him with Davina. She curled further into his body and he held her tight and for the first time in a week she felt safe.

* * *

Stevie pulled on her tight black skinny jeans, they hugged her bum perfectly and she knew she looked hot in them. They were met by a dressy white ruffled top and some white heels. She had on a little eyeshadow and a touch of lip gloss. For the first time in a week she was able to look at herself and feel comfortable. She would normally be in a little dress or skirt for a proper night out on the town but here she was not really feeling herself, so this would have to do. She moved through the flat and opened the front door on the second ring of the door bell and glanced at the two standing the other side. Davina had on a short black dress, killer black heels and a face full of make up but she looked stunning. Stevie knew she shouldnt but as the redhead passed her and towards the living room she stole a look at Smithy. He had on black jeans and a light blue shirt, his hair was spiked in the usual fashion but his eyes looked heavy and she was pretty sure he would rather be anywhere but getting ready to go clubbing. Once he stepped through the front door he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "How you doing?"

"I'm ok"

"Whats the hold up?" they both glanced at Davina stood in the door way of the living room and he moved past Stevie towards his girlfriend

"Nothing babe, we are all set-" he paused as his phone buzzed to life and he stood reading over the text message on his screen "Callum wants to meet us-"

"I thought he was giving you a hard time today" Stevie spoke

"What about?" Davina asked

"Nothing-" Smithy replied "He wants to come out so where and when shall I tell him to meet us"

"I'm ready now" Stevie smiled and grabbed her bag before the three headed out and climbed into Smithy's car, he had decided to stay sober for the night, the last time he had been clubbing he couldn't remember much the next morning and he wasnt after a repeat performance of that night, he text Callum before setting off.

* * *

Stevie downed another shot and glanced at the couple dancing on the dance floor, Smithy was staring at her intently but he still held onto Davina's hips as she rubed her bum into his groin. "Now this is a proper little foursome". She smelt the mans overpowering after shave before she saw him, he had on a dark blue jeans and a white shirt and he was a nice looking bloke and he had made a real effort tonight but she doubted very much it was for her benefit. "But I often wonder who he is really with-"

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Nothing Stevie-" he lent into her ear and she felt his breath tickle her face "But look at the effort she has gone to and yet look where he's eyes have been since he got here" the Sergeant walked towards the table Smithy and Davina had just rested down at and he sunk down next to Davina. Stevie ordered two more shots and a beer, downing the shots before heading to the table with her bottle.

"I love this song" Davina screeched and Stevie pressed her fingers to her ears, she noticed a smirk cover Smithy's face and she smiled at him gently. "So-" Davina moved next to Stevie, blocking her from Smithy "Has Smithy told you our good news?" she asked. Stevie looked at him slightly confused before shaking her head once again.

"Smithy asked me to move in with him-" Smithy lent over her shoulder interrupting her

"That's not strictly true, I said we could think about it"

"And I said if we are going to work we need to move forward". Stevie downed the remaining half of her beer before rising to her feet

"I need a drink". Stevie headed to the bar and ordered another shot and downed it just as quickly. She felt the hand rest on her back and she knew instantly that he was behind her "Dont Smithy"

"I'm sorry-" he spoke leaning into her ear "I should have told you" she glanced up at him, feeling her heart skip a beat she forced back the tears in her eyes

"Your girlfriend isn't looking happy Smithy" she spoke before walking towards the dance floor "I'm going to find a bloke on that dance floor who can take my mind off of everything"

"Stevie" he called but she ignored him as she headed towards the dance floor. This was the last thing he wanted, he wanted to protect her, help her, not push her into another mans arms.

* * *

"Smithy-" she called for the third time but still his eyes remained on the small blonde as she danced with two men, both were at least ten years younger than her and neither were even near her league, he couldn't understand why she was making a show of herself after everything she had been through only a week ago he wanted to help her. She swung her arms round one of their necks and lent into his ear. Smithy turned back to his drink and Davina looked at him with an angry frown "Smithy" he glanced at her and she smiled "I said I want to go home. I have a headache"

"I can't Davina-"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving her over there with them blokes-"

"Dont do this Smithy-" she grabbed his wrist as he moved to pick up his drink "I am leaving now and if you don't come with me we are finished".

"That's the last thing I want Davina but-" he glanced at the blonde DS before back to his girlfriend "I'm not leaving Stevie"

"I will look after her-" Callum cut in "I can stay and make sure Stevie gets home safe". Davina smiled at Callum before she turned her attention back to Smithy, he didn't need to speak, she already knew what he was about to say.

"Thank you Callum but there is no point because unfortunately I'm dating a complete an utter prick who doesn't know what he has got" Smithy was glaring at her as she rose to her feet and stormed towards the door, he knew he should probably follow her but he still had no intentions of leaving her. He turned back to the dance floor

"Where is Stevie?" he asked and Callum grabbed his shoulder

"Are you for fucking real, go after your girlfriend"

"If you are that bothered you go home with her". Smithy watched Callum storm towards the door before he rose to his feet and headed over the dance floor. He found the small blonde in the toilets with one of the two men, he was kissing her, what gave him the right to even look at her? he grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back from her. "Back off"

"How about you fuck off mate" Stevie glanced to the floor as the man spoke and Smithy smiled at him

"You know who she is, she is a copper down Sunhill nick and so am I. Now I'm guessing if I go for a little rummage in your pockets-" the man pushed past him and headed out the door "Yeah I thought as much". He turned back to Stevie and shook his head "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Dont" she replied before heading towards the door

"Why would you do that?" he asked grabbing her wrist "Why after last week would you put yourself in that sort of situation?"  
he noticed the tears slip down her cheeks as she turned to face him

"Because for that split second I didn't feel dirty and ashamed because someone wanted me and I could forget, just for one tiny second I could forget-"

"Dont you ever, ever talk about yourself like that. I would give up everything I have for one night with you. You don't need some low life scum to have a quick shag in a toilet, you could have anyone you wanted". He glanced down, suddenly realising how he had put his feelings on display. He went to move past her and she grabbed his wrist, neither of them said a word, in all honestly neither of them had anything to say. He placed his hand gently to her cheek before moving into her lips. His kiss instantly sent her to pieces and she knew as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging her own, he was the man for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Closing In

Callum stood outside the club and glanced either way down the road, to his left was the usual girls falling all over the place, clearly pissed out of their skulls but he had no intention of helping them, to his right was a man chucking up his tea but right now that was no interest to Callum either, he was only interested in one person. When he had first slept with Davina it had been about the sex and getting one over on Smithy, the idea of being able to rub in the fact he had got his girlfriend into bed but that all changed the second he saw her. Her body had stunned him, she was so slim and defined. Her lips had felt so soft and irresistable. He caught sight of her sat on a bench just across the road. He straightened his shirt before walking over. "Dont start"

"I'm not here to start Davina, I will walk you home-"

"Why? So you can take advantage of me again?"

"I didn't take advantage Davina, you were up for it and if my memory serves me correct you had no complaints"

"Just leave it Stone-"

"Davina I'm trying to help you here. I care for you and once again your boyfriend put another woman above you. How long will you let him walk all over you?"

"It's not like that. We love each other"

"I don't doubt you love him but he is in love with another woman and you need to wake up and smell the coffee darling because you are always going to be second best"

"Just shut up Callum, you don't know what you are talking about"

"I have been there before Davina, I met this woman a few back and she was obsessed with her ex husband"

"Its different-"

"How exactly?"

"Because Smithy and Stevie have never been together, they don't feel like that about each other and even if he did fancy her at some point, he doesn't know and she defiantly doesn't want him. So just back off".

* * *

Stevie never put much thought in what she did, she always acted first and then worried about the consequences of her actions. Stood in Smithy's arms she knew that now was to be no different. She shouldnt be kissing her Inspector, especially not a week after she was raped and especially not as he was dating a woman she had to work with day in day out, but yet she just couldn't pull away. His hands had dropped gently onto her hips and he was holding her tight into his body. Her hands were pulling at the collar of his light blue shirt, his lips had been on hers for the past few moments and she knew once he pulled away she would be gasping for air but she just couldn't pull away from him. His tongue was massaging her own and despite the fact she had shared kisses with him before she just couldn't understand what a good kisser he was, she had never noticed it before. He moved his hand up and into her hair and she knew it was coming to an end. He pulled away and let out a sigh as he stroked her cheek. His eyes fell to the floor and she moved her hand up and over his neck and gently onto his cheek. "I'm sorry" his voice was small, and the sound of the club almost made it impossible to hear but she did and it broke her heart.

"Why?" she asked "You did nothing wrong"

"Nothing wrong?" he forced his eyes to meet hers and she could see the sadness behind them "I have a girlfriend Stevie" it was her turn to stare at her feet and he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead "I wish I could say everything will be perfect but this isn't what you want-"

"It is"

"No Stevie-" he lifted her eyes to meet his "This was because you are upset and you have every right to be but I don't want to be a consolation prize"

"You arent-"

"Stevie you were attacked not even a week ago. I don't want to put pressure on you-"

"Can we go?" she asked and he stared at her, she could see the confusion cross his face "I want to go"

"Ok I will take you home-"

"Cant I come back to yours?"

"Stevie-"

"Not to-" she paused and she felt her cheeks blush "Just so we can talk in private". He nodded slightly and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight into his body and she closed her eyes, he was all she wanted and as he turned away to leave the club toilet she grabbed his hand and as he turned back to her she saw the slight smile trace his lips as she moved into his lips again.

* * *

Callum had been sat in silence for the past ten minute staring at the entrance to the club. Davina hadn't taken her eyes off the door and he could see the anger with every second that ticked past. The music of the club filled the street and Callum watched as the redhead clenched her fists together again. "I'm going back in-" she shouted before forcing herself to her feet. "He wont make a fool of me-" Callum laughed and her eyes darted to him, he rose his hand as a form of an apologies "What?"

"He doesn't need to, you do that all by yourself-"

"How dare you?"

"Listen to me Davina, he isn't going to ever put you first"

"It's not him, if she just backed off, she has other friends, why does she have to rely on him?"

"Stevie is not to blame and despite what you might think of her she is just relying on a mate. She has had a rough time".

"He doesn't love her, I know he doesnt-"

"I'm going to tell you something now-" he moved his eyes to hers and she copied the action "A few years ago, back when Smithy was a Sergeant and Stevie was a DC, we came across this bloke, he was a nasty piece of work, real evil and Stevie managed to get on the wrong side of him and he beat her-"

"What has this got to do with Smithy?"

"Smithy saw it and he lost it and I mean really lost it-" he nodded towards the club "He attacked him, beat him to a pulp and then he lied about it-"

"And I'm just supposed to believe Smithy confided all this in you, you are hardly the best of mates?"

"I saw it, I arrived just after and I backed him up but my point is he put his whole career on the line, the only thing he has ever cared about and he would give it all up for her-"

"He is just passionate"

"No because there is no way he would do that for anyone else, not even you and you know it-"

"So what happened?"

"The bloke went down and Smithy got a promotion. Stevie still doesn't know and he has no intentions of telling her and that is a Godsend for you, because if he told her, she may just realise what has been there between them the whole time".

* * *

Smithy withdrew from her once again and placed his forehead against hers, he ran his hand gently through her short blonde hair and she had a perfect smile on her face, she looked so content and happy. They both jumped as the door to the toilets swung open and two young girls no more than eighteen appeared in the door way, they muttered about it being the women's toilets and Smithy suddenly remembered where he was, he took her hand and led her back out and into the club. He lent into her ear as they crossed the dance floor "Do you want another drink before we go?" he asked and she simply shook her head and carried on leading him towards the cloak room. He took the small numbered ticket from his pocket and handed it over, she copied his action before turning to face him, he looked frightened, it was something she had never known him to be but something was clearly worrying him. She pushed up onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his cheek before moving her head level with his ear

"I wont tell Davina, I promise Smithy, I know you are happy-" he moved into her ear

"Happy?" he asked "Are you having a laugh Stevie, the only reason I get through spending a night with her is because I think about you"

"Me?"

"Yes you Stevie, it's always been you". She moved back into his lips kissing him with all the force in her body, it had taken him by surprise but once he realised what she was doing he held her close into his body. Her hands were pushed against his muscular chest and she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like topless, kissing him was all she could do to stop all thoughts of his naked body. They jumped apart as the young man behind the cloak counter slammed the coats down, Smithy lifted them into his hands and they began the walk out of the club. Once outside he held her coat open for her to slip into and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"You look like the cat that's got the cream"

"That's how I feel". She turned away and she felt his hands wrap gently round her waist before she could respond his lips made contact with her neck. Her head was rushing, partly because of the amount of alcohol in her system but mainly because Smithy was kissing her, he was nibbling gently on her neck and she loved the feeling it felt so perfect.

* * *

Davina hadn't believed her eyes, she had been defending him, saying he didn't want Stevie, that he was in love with her and yet here he was, cuddled into her and kissing her neck. He hadn't even noticed her and Callum across the road. The sergeant had resisted the temptation to rub it in so far and as the tears slowly glided down her cheeks he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and kissed the side of her head, taking in the smell of her hair. "I'm sorry" he whispered

"Why? he has just proved you right"

"I don't want to see you hurting"

"I can't believe this, what does she have that I dont-"

"Nothing but there has always been something between them"

"I love him" she watched as the small blonde turned in her boyfriends arms and lean up and into his lips. Davina could feel her heart breaking and she wanted to storm across and give them both a piece of her mind. She rose to her feet and Callum grabbed her wrist

"Not now, give yourself some time to calm down, confront him tomorrow"

"You are fucking kidding me?"

"No, don't give him the satisfaction, just wait. Come on I will walk you home-"

"I'm not letting them go home together-"

"Nothing will happen, I highly doubt he will be getting into her knickers for a while, rape is a hard thing to come to terms with, let alone get over". Davina nodded and allowed the man to steer her away from her boyfriend and boss stood in each others arms.

* * *

Stevie had been laying on his sofa for the past hour or so, her head was rested on his lap and he had been stroking her soft blonde hair, he had asked her about the attack and for the first time she had gone into details about what had happened with him. She had cried and she had seen the tears escape his eyes. She had stopped her tears now though and he had sat in a stunned silence at how horrific her attack had been, he couldn't even meet her eyes now. She had sobered up considerably and she wanted to sleep but she just couldn't bring herself to leave him. "I'm sorry-" she spoke and his eyes darted to hers, he could see the sadness and he stroked her forehead

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldnt of told you. I'm sorry"

"I asked"

"But you can't even look at me. Are you disgusted?"

"Of course not" he moved on the sofa and she sat up and turned to face him "Stevie-" he was lost for words, he loved her and nothing she said would change that "What happened to you was horrible but the only thing I feel is guilt-"

"Why? why do you feel guilty?"

"Because I should have been there, I should have looked after you-"

"It's not your fault Smithy"

"I put Davina first"

"She is your girlfriend"

"But not the woman I love". Stevie's eyes shot open and suddenly realising that once again that night he had put his heart on the line he jumped to his feet "I will make us a hot chocolate it will help you sleep". The Inspector crossed the room and it suddenly dawned on her, it all made sense, the longing looks, the hours spent flirting, his need to always put her first. She rose to her feet and walked to the photos hanging on the wall and she stared at the one of him and Davina, his eye line miles from his girlfriend, watching someone the other side of the bar. That night came flooding back to her, she had been chatting the barman up, it was her, he was watching her, he was always watching her. She pushed the kitchen door open and he was on the phone, he rose his hand to silence her before she spoke "Like I said I'm at home babe". the other person spoke and Smithy smiled at Stevie "Yeah well I just wanted to check you got home safely Davina". The redhead spoke again and Stevie stared at his reaction, he looked slightly hurt by her words "Well maybe that is for the best. We can speak tomorrow. Good night". He hung up and Stevie glanced to the floor, she had come to speak to him but now had no idea what to say and clearly he felt the same.

"Is she ok?"

"She is angry-"

"You told her about us"

"No, God no, she is just angry I didn't take her home. Is there anything for me to tell her?" Stevie held her tears back as he placed huge lumps of chocolate into the cups

"Well you said you didn't love her, do you love me?" his eyes fell to the floor and the frightened look appeared on his face once again and she knew it was her he was frightened of, losing her, rejection, she didn't know but he stood in silence and she moved over towards him. "If you choose Davina that's fine, I can go and we can pretend this evening never happened-"

"I can't do that-" he interrupted her "I can't go on pretending I'm not madly in love with you". This time he didn't walk from the room, ashamed of his words he just stood staring into her eyes. "I'm not expecting anything from you, especially not at the moment but I need to know if I will ever stand a chance"

"Shall we go to bed-"

"What?"

"I'm really tired and I need to sleep, please"

"I will set the sofa up for me-" he moved past her and out of the kitchen he pointed to the bedroom door as he passed it "Knock yourself out". Stevie moved into the bedroom and pulled one of his tops from a draw. She stripped her clothes and put it over her body before heading out and into the living room, he was sat on the sofa his head buried in his hands, she moved over and placed her hand gently to his broad shoulder

"I love you too Smithy" she whispered and his eyes shot to her "And if you want to sleep in there with me, I could do with the company". She walked back out of the room and sunk down onto his bed, before laying down onto it. She heard the door creak and glanced up to him in the door way. He moved inside and pushed the door too once again, she watched him pull his shirt up and over his head, followed by his vest, leaving him topless, he was everything she imagined, his muscles were firm and his chest was indented very slightly with a six-pack, his hands dropped to his jeans and he unbuttoned them and dropped them to the floor, stepping out he headed over to the bed and pulled the covers up and slid underneath them. He was laying on his back his eyes fixed on the ceiling, he held his arm out and she moved into his chest, he kissed the top of her head. He didn't need to say anything, she already knew that he loved her.

* * *

"It isn't that simple" Smithy shouted down the phone for the second time "You can't just move in here-". Davina had called to announce she was moving in the following weekend, in a way he had agreed to it yesterday but everything had changed last night, he had full intentions of taking Davina for a drink tonight and ending things. Although he and Stevie hadn't slept together it didn't matter, he knew he was in love with her and that was all that mattered, he would wait a lifetime for her to be ready. He dropped some coffee into the two cups rested on the kitchen side and began to pour the hot water into the cups. "It's too early in the morning for this, I will see you later" he replied to her suggestion he didn't love her and he hung up. After all she couldn't be nearer to the truth, he didn't love her and he never had and he knew for damn sure after last night that he never would. He headed into the bedroom with the two black coffees and smiled as she slept soundly, he moved over and rested down next to her placing the coffees to the bedside table he kissed her cheek, she stirred and he tucked her soft blonde locks behind her ear "Morning" he whispered as her eyes flicked open

"Good morning"

"You ok?"

"Yes-" she pushed up in the bed and he pointed to the coffee "Thank you" she replied as she reached for it and took a long sip

"How did you sleep?"

"The best nights sleep since-" she let her words stop and stared into his eyes "You must be a safe place to rest my head" he laughed and reached for his drink

"Anytime Stevie"

"What you said Smithy, do you love me?" she asked and he nodded, he didn't say the words but she knew he had put all his feelings into telling her last night, he was probably exhausted "Me too"

"I need to get ready for work, are you coming in today?" he asked

"Yes but I need to go home first"

"Ok we can swing by your place on the way. I'm going to have a shower-" he headed to the door

"What about Davina?" she asked and he turned back to her

"I'm going to end it, today". He smiled slightly before disappearing, she watched the door for a few moments, taking another sip of her coffee before rising to her feet, she stood outside the bathroom door, she could hear the water banging the side of the shower and she pushed on the door slightly and glanced in at him as he washed his body, she took a deep breath and dragged her eyes up and down, over his firm bum, he really had the perfect body. "Get out you perv" he shouted and she let out a giggle before walking from the bathroom.

* * *

The banging on his office door drew him away from his computer screen "Yes" he shouted. He watched as the handle turned and the redhead walked in. Her hair was pulled into a tight clip and she looked rough, he guessed last night had taken its toll on her. She had on his black hooded jumper, she had bored it a few weeks ago when she had stayed over the night, it was one of his favourites and it was grating on him that she hadn't returned it. Her legs were hugged by her tight white jeans, he couldn't normally resist her in them but he stared at her and there was nothing, he didn't even feel the slight excitement he normally did when he saw her. "How can I help?" he asked

"I don't need anything" she replied "I came to tell you I have told my landlord I need to move out-"

"What?"

"As we decided we would move into together I thought there is no time like the present"

"No Davina, you decided, I'm not ready for this-"

"Don't you love me?" she asked and he glanced down, she could see that he was struggling to think of how to word it, he was about to break her heart, she had to think of something, anything, she wasn't going to lose him, not to her anyway

"Listen Davina-"

"I'm pregnant Smithy-" she noticed his eyes shot to hers and she nodded "I know it wasnt planned but I guess that's a bit tough now-"

"Pregnant?" he asked "We've always been careful"

"Obviously not careful enough"

"You were drinking last night-"

"I found out this morning". He was hiding his anger but he wasnt doing a very good job of it "I know it's a lot to take in"  
she continued, watching his eyes darken

"Cant you get rid of it-"

"No and I cant believe you just asked me that"

"I don't want a baby, not now Davina-"

"I bet you would if it was Stevie stood her telling she was knocked up with your baby-" she moved back to the door and then she turned back and glanced over her shoulder at him "I have to be out of my place in two weeks so I would appreciate it if you could change your attitude by then".

* * *

Lunchtime came and went and Smithy had avoided the canteen, if the truth be told he was avoiding Stevie just as much as Davina, he had no doubt the redhead had spread round the station that they were now officially moving in together and he had no idea how Stevie would react, it was just approaching 2.30 when he decided to be brave and go and get something to eat. He had ordered himself a double breakfast and a cup of coffee and he had taken only one bite when she walked through the door way, she headed to the counter and ordered a can of coke before over to his table. "I hear congratulations are in order"

"Please don't Stevie-"

"Its fine, I guess you made your choice-"

"It's really not like that". She pulled out the chair opposite him and sunk into it. "Stevie I do love you"

"You don't have to pretend Smithy, I can cope without you-"

"I'm not pretending Stevie. Davina is pregnant". The blonde looked shocked, she was clearly upset by the news and he wanted to say something to make her feel better but what would really help in this situation, because he couldn't think of anything. "I'm sorry" he smiled eventually

"I knew there had to be a reason"

"I'm still going to end things with her but we will have to wait before we tell people about us-"

"Dont, I dont want you ending things for me-"

"But I love you"

"And I love you too but she is having your baby Smithy"

"And I know what it is like to grow up in an unhappy family, the best day of my childhood was when my dad walked out, so I'm not staying with her for the sake of the baby"

"I spoke to the DI this morning" she replied, changing the subject, she didn't want to tell him to split up with Davina but she couldn't be happier that he was still planning on doing it. "Martin Thomas has been seen in Sunhill, he was picked up on a speed camera"

"So he has been arrested?"

"Not yet but they are closing in, there is no link between him and the boy who was shot in the school"

"And you don't know why he targeted you?"

"No until that night I hadn't had any dealings with him"

"So you don't know why he-" he stopped mid sentence and she met his eyes

"He raped me, you can say it Smithy-" he looked guilty and she let out a sigh "I have no idea, I'm just hoping they catch him soon, I cant do this for much longer, I'm so frightened to be alone Smithy, if he-"

"Move in with me"

"What?"

"Just until he is caught, you can stay with me?"

"What about Davina?"

"Maybe she will dump me if I tell her you are moving in, it will save me the hassle" she let out a laugh and he lent across the table taking her hand in his "And if we are going to make a go of us, I want to be there for you"


	7. Chapter 7

Broken

Running her long fingers through her long red hair Davina stared at her slim stomach. It had been nearly a month since Stevie had been attacked, just under three weeks since her boyfriend had moved another woman in with him, three weeks since she had lied to him about being pregnant and just under two weeks since she had told him that unless he cut all ties with Stevie they were finished. It had been two weeks since he told her they were over and that she would never come above Stevie, baby or no baby. Her phone buzzed and she moved over towards the bed and grabbed for it she sighed at the name on the screen 'Stone', he always seemed to phone and Smithy never did, how had things got so god damn bloody complicated. She had done a numerous amounts of pregnancy tests over the last three weeks, hoping and praying with every little piece of her she would be having Smithy's baby, so she didn't have to give him the chance to cut her out of his life all together. Hearing the door bell she sighed before heading through her tiny bed sit and to the front door. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I have rang-"

"And I didn't answer for a reason Callum" he moved past her and she glared at him, her eyes burning into the back of his head "I didn't say come in either-"

"Still not knocked up?" he asked staring at the little white stick on the bed side table "But then you don't stand much chance now do you?". She slammed the front door shut and moved into the room

"What do you reckon?"

"I could help you out"

"What?"

"You want a baby and I want sex-"

"How would that even work?" she asked "Smithy thinks I'm pregnant with his baby"

"And that would still be the party line-" he moved a little closer to her and smiled "Only you and I would need to know the truth"

"Just do one Callum-"

"Have fun telling Smithy the truth then. Him and Stevie will make a lovely couple and now with nothing to stand in their way, I'm just trying to think of the nicest way of telling him-"

"That's blackmail-"

"No its facts sweetheart, you want to get pregnant you need to have sex".

* * *

Three weeks, a whole three weeks had passed since Stevie had moved in with him, three weeks since they had shared their first real kiss, and a three weeks since Davina had revealed she was pregnant. Stevie had told him that although she loved him, she was not the sort of woman to get involved in a family. He had barely spoken to Davina since their relationship had ended and he had no intentions of changing anything, he loved Stevie with his whole heart and he really admired how well she had dealt with the rape but knowing that man was still on the loose was enough to make anybody worry. Martin Thomas was still on the run and Smithy preyed every night that he could get his hands on the piece of scum before his colleagues, but right now there was more to think about. Grinning at the small blonde cuddled up in his bed he began to pull on his clothes, his shower had been quick but had refreshed him a great deal. He smiled as she slept soundly before he sunk down next to her, he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek and she smiled under the gesture. "Morning beautiful" he whispered against her soft blonde locks. "You gonna get up and ready for work?" he asked and she shook her head before burying her head into her pillow. "Miss Moss you don't want to be late".

"I don't want to go at all" she replied as her eyes opened slowly and she took a slow look at him, pain hidden behind her soft eyes.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I'm fed up with everyone talking about me"

"Nobody is talking about you Stevie, the rape was nearly a month ago-"

"I wasnt talking about that, I meant you and Davina"

"Nobody knows about us Stevie and I would have ended it anyway-"

"That's not the point" she replied as she pushed up in the bed "You have a real chance to be a family with her and the baby"

"But it will never be her that I want, I want you, I love you"

"It's never going to be that simple"

"And who wants an easy life" he smiled before leaning forward and pecking her lips gently "Cant we just be happy" he pushed his hand into her soft blonde hair and smiled at her gently "Why wont you just let me make you happy Stevie".

* * *

Neil watched the tall slim woman often but he loved it when she knocked on his door, knowing that he was about to get a few moments alone with the woman he loved. "Can I come in?" she asked, her voice sounded like the words of an angel and he knew he could never say no to her. She stepped inside and he watched as she pushed the door closed, she smoothed her clothes and moved over to the desk and placed the folder to the desk. "It's about Stevie-" she began as she opened the file and passed the photos from inside to the man sitting opposite her

"Is that Martin Thomas?" Neil asked staring at the photo. Stevie was stood outside the station on the evening of her attack and there he was as plain as day watching her.

"Yes Gov, she walked straight past him, as did most of the station-"

"Why is this only just being found?" he asked

"I'm sorry Gov, we have been so caught up looking into the pub and then the firearms incident involving the young boy in the school this just got pushed aside".

"Do you have any idea how long he had been watching her?" he asked

"No but that's not all Sir" she paused pulling another photo from the folder, a similar photo but as Grace tapped on the date he froze "This one was taken only two days ago"

"He is still watching her?" he asked and Grace nodded slightly "She isn't safe. Is she in yet?" Grace rose to her feet and glanced out at Stevie as she unpacked her handbag to her desk

"She has just arrived Sir".

"Call her in" he stated watching as the beautiful woman swapped place with the blonde. Stevie looked nervous, something he had noticed a few times over the last month to be normal. She moved in and he gestured to the seat Grace had vacated "Sit down Stevie". He smiled at her, which she returned, it clearly put her at ease "Are you still living with Smithy?" he asked.

"Yes Gov, it is only temporary but at the moment I don't want to be alone-"

"That is understandable and I feel you should stay there-" he passed her the photo and smiled "This is Martin Thomas, taken two days"

"No" she let out a slight whimper and Neil smiled gently "He isn't finished with me is he?" she asked

"We don't know, ask Smithy to take you home, we will have an officer at the end of the road, if he turns up we will get him Stevie, we have the upper hand now-"

"My life isn't a game Neil, I can't deal with this". She rose to her feet and headed from the room, fully intent on finding Smithy and returning home with him and hiding there for the forseeable future.

* * *

Smithy placed the hot chocolate to the coffee table in front of her and glanced at her sad face "We will get him Stevie-" he smiled, taking her hand in his, holding it tightly "And I'm not going to leave you" he placed a kiss to the side of her head and rested down next to her, he watched as her eyes remained distracted, she was staring at the hot chocolate but she didn't even attempt to say a thank you, he could see how distracted she was and it was breaking his heart. Stevie Moss had always been so brave, she had always been the first one in to catch the criminals and was never afraid to get her hands dirty but here she was frightened, she reminded him of a small child and he hated to see her so broken "Your drink will get cold" he spoke softly and she rose to her feet

"I don't care about the bloody hot chocolate" she snapped before storming from the living room. Smithy let out a slight sigh, this was harder than he ever imagined it could be. He rose to his feet to follow but hearing the knock on the front door he moved over and pulled it open.

"Hey Smithy" the trainee DC said

"What do you want Davina?" he asked and she gestured inside

"Just five minutes-"

"Now isn't a good time-"

"Smithy I'm pregnant with your baby, I just want to talk, to sort things". He moved aside letting her into the hall way "I know this isnt perfect timing with everything that is going on with Stevie but I love you and I know we can be a proper family-" she took his hand and placed it to her stomach "You, me and our baby"

"No-" he pulled his hand away "I am in love with someone else does that not mean anything to you"

"She doesn't want you. Why don't you get that?"

"Just go Davina. This conversation is over".

* * *

Stevie had heard the shouting, Smithy really didn't deserve this. Davina made everything difficult for him and now she had let her emotions come above him. She had pulled on her dressing gown and rested back on the bed, she was feeling a little more at ease now, she knew Smithy would always look after her. He appeared in the door way and smiled, she returned it slightly and he gestured towards the kitchen "Do you want some water or anything?" he asked. Stevie rose to her feet and moved towards him, allowing herself to wrap up in his arms, holding him close to her. He soothed her, kissing her gently on the top of her head "I'm always going to protect you Stevie"

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" he asked

"Shouting at you-" she paused and glanced up at him "I do love you"

"I love you too Stevie"

"What did Davina want?" she asked

"To give me a hard time-" he replied taking her hand and leading her to the bed, they both sat down and he placed his hand gently to her face "I'm going to tell her I am with you now"

"Ok"

"Ok?" he asked "I expected some sort of argument"

"No, its fine, if you are ready for her to know". She rested back onto the bed and smiled up at him "Its different with you, normally my private life is private, but I want everyone to know I have you-". He interrupted her words as he leant down and gently kissed her lips. It was tender and full of his emotions. He kissed her for a few moments, his hands falling to her hips as he leant over her body. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, digging her nails tips into the nape of his neck. A few more minutes passed and they were both gasping for air as he pulled back from her

"Sorry" he whispered against her lips "I need a minute-" she glanced down at his jeans and a smile traced her lips

"Is that the effect I have on you Inspector?" she rose her eyebrows and he leant gently into her lips, placing a slight peck before he pushed up and sat in the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "Do you miss Davina?" she asked

"No-" he replied "It feels strange not being like I was with her but I don't miss her. I am worried about the baby though". Stevie placed her hand gently to his leg as he glanced down at her "I had this perfect idea that if I ever had a baby that it would be with the person I would spend the rest of my life with"

"I would understand Smithy, if you want to make a go of it with Davina"

"No, I love you. I have waited years to have you, I'm not giving us up". Stevie smiled up at him slightly as he shook his head almost as if the whole idea had appalled him. He stared back down at her and smiled "I want to make you happy and I know it will be a while before anything is going to happen between us but I would wait a lifetime for you-"

"I don't want to wait" she gripped for the tie holding her dressing gown together and he grabbed her hands

"Stevie no, you aren't ready for this"

"Smithy its my body, its my life. Anybody else I wouldn't be ready but with you-" she gently touched the side of his face "I know this is what I want. I trust you". He lent in kissing her lips gently, she pushed on his chest so he lent back onto the bed before she swung her leg over his body and slid on top of him. Maybe if the truth be told this wasnt perfect timing for them, but she knew he was perfect for her and this was defiantly what she wanted.

* * *

Kirsty stared up at the flat before turning to Leon "We always get the fun jobs eh?" she smiled. Leon simply nodded before continuing with his crossword. They had been tasked three hours ago to watch the house, they had seen Davina come and go and noted it, which had sparked a lively conversation, on Kirsty's part anyway, as to why Smithy and Davina are no more. Leon like now had refused to comment, he had just continued reading through his newspaper. Kirsty sighed at her little response before turning in the seat to face him "You fancy a drink tonight?" she asked

"I have offered to do some overtime, I wanna get this bloke-"

"So do I but everyone deserves some alone time-"

"I know, Im off tomorrow". He nibbled on the end of his pen, glancing up from his crossword and towards the flat

"They could at least of made us a cuppa-" she smiled at the man next to her "I mean we sit outside for hours on end and-"

"Who's that?" he interrupted pointing at the man stood on the other side of the road with his hood pulled up, he was staring in to the flat. Leon pushed up in the seat and watched him as he moved across the road, he walked round Stevie's car a few times before up towards the front door. "I think that's our man Kirst" he spoke as he dropped the paper to the dashboard and gripped the handle "Come on". The two officers approached the man and Leon called "Excuse me mate-" the second he turned Kirsty felt her heart in her mouth

"That's him, that's Martin Thomas". He turned and sprinted off down the road and the two officers gave chase. "STOP. POLICE" Kirsty shouted.

* * *

Neil listened intently over the radio as the officers gave details of Martin Thomas, all he could do now was hope and pray that they caught him. "Gov, have you heard the radio-" Mickey spoke appearing in the mans doorway "PC's Knight and Taylor are in pursuit" Neil held his hand up and motioned him inside, listening to the latest details came through. It was safe to say everyone in the station felt the pressure when it came to catching the bloke, everyone wanted him but for Neil it was more. He felt guilt, if he had been more sensitive then maybe Stevie wouldnt have been so upset that night and the attack would never of happened. "Let me tell you-" Mickey began again "When I get hold of that bloke-"

"Mickey-" he turned to face the woman behind him, her long dark hair falling gracefully down her figure. "Jack wants you to meet him in the briefing ready for when they bring Thomas in-" the young DC passed her and he smiled back to Neil "You ok?"

"Fine, let's get to the briefing-" he stressed as he went to move past her, she grabbed his wrist

"We have ten minutes before it starts, I know Mickey can be a pain".

Neil turned his attention to her "There is going to be a whole line of people wanting to get their hands on Thomas and I'm at the top of the queue, so I need to get in that briefing-"

"It wasnt your fault-" he paused on the spot and she placed her hand gently to his back "What happened to Stevie, what had happened that day was irrelevant, he was going to her attack her and there was nothing anybody could have done to stop it"

"Anything else DC Dasari?"

"I know you are battling demons-"

"Fine me a copper who isn't, I have a briefing to get to". She grabbed his arm as the latest message came over the radio

"Sierra Oscar One from three six three suspect Martin Thomas caught on Jacobs Avenue, transport required" Kirsty's voice echoed through the radio.

"Yes" Neil gloated as he moved out of the room and towards the briefing room.

* * *

Smithy placed a gentle kiss to Stevie's shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled up at him as she continued to eat the bowl of cereal, she had been eating for the last fifteen minutes. He sunk down next to her and smiled slightly "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded as she spooned another mouthful of Rice Crispie's into her mouth. Smithy placed his hand on her leg and grinned "You are amazing Stevie". She lent in and placed a kiss to his lips and he licked away the milk that he could now feel on his own lips. "I never imagined it would be that good" he smiled as he eyed her curvy figure wrapped tightly in her purple dressing gown.

"That's because you have never had sex with me before" she grinned at him, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He lent back into her lips and she could feel his grin as he kissed her and despite the fact she thought it would be a long time before she was intimate with another man, something just felt right about sleeping with Smithy, she couldn't understand why they hadn't done it years ago. She placed her hand gently to his bare chest. The ringing from his pocket caused him to pull away.

"Im sorry-" he smiled as he eyed the screen "Its Jack, I need to take this". She nodded slightly watching the Inspector walk from the kitchen, he was leant against the living room door frame the other end of the hall, his back to her and she couldn't help but eye his bum, he really was gorgeous. He made her so happy and she couldn't help but wonder how it had taken her quite so long to pluck up the courage to tell him she was in love with him, because she did love him with all her heart. she had got so caught in the moment, she hadn't realised she had still been staring as he appeared in the kitchen door way "It's rude to stare Miss Moss"

"Sorry" she smiled as he rested back down next to her

"I have some news-"

"I don't want to know, I can't take any more Smithy-"

"They've got him-" he placed his hand to her face as she fell into a deep trance "Stevie, did you hear me?" he asked "I said they have caught Martin Thomas, he is about to be interviewed and then we are going to know why he did this to you".


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so thought I would upload this as I am quite liking the story again. I think only one more chapter to go. Enjoy x_

* * *

Truth

The two officers stared at the man sitting opposite them, he had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a white top with stains and tears. His hooded top had been taken for analysis, the officers hoped it would prove to be the same one he wore when he raped Stevie. Neil took a deep breath as he switched on the tape recorder and rested down. "Interview with Martin Thomas-" Neil glanced at his watch "20.17 hours, present are myself DI Neil Manson, Superintendent Jack Meadows, Martin Thomas and Mr Thomas' representation Nanci Davids-" Nanci was a beautiful young woman, long red hair tied in a tight bun, bright green eyes and a figure to die for. Mr Thomas clearly had good taste "Mr Thomas earlier today you were arrested by PC Knight for the charges of assault and rape, do you understand?" he asked. The man nodded his head, his eyes still glued to the table in front of him, he ran his hand through his black greasy hair and Neil felt bile in his throat as he stared at him, rapists in general were in Neil's eyes the scum of the earth but this one had raped his colleague, his friend. "Officers are currently searching the squat you told us you were taking residency in and we are talking to the people you have been living with"

"I didn't rape her"

"Mr Thomas, we have your DNA from the victim, she positively ID'd you from your custody photo and you were arrested after running from the victims house-"

"I didn't mean to rape her-"

"So you admit to raping her?"

"No-" he snapped "You are twisting my words-" he clenched his fists together and glared at the two men "I have met so many women like her, think they can tease men-"

"She had never met you until the night you attacked her-" Jack interrupted him

"It wasn't rape, it wasn't like that"

"So you are saying Miss Moss consented?"

"No-" he replied "But it wasn't my fault"

Jack slammed his hand down onto the desk, enough to make even Neil jump "You held her down and raped her, at what point did that stop being your responsibility?"

"I have to object superintendent" Nanci interrupted "If you wish to carry this questioning on I suggest you remain in a calm and professional manner"

"Calm and professional?" he shouted "This was one of my officers-"

"Then maybe you are too close to this case-" Nanci spoke once again

"Do you recognise this woman Mr Thomas?" Neil interrupted placing a photo of Stevie to the desk between them. Martin nodded his head and Neil tapped the photo "This is DS Stevie Moss, the woman you have been following, the woman you attacked-"

"It wasn't my fault. Why wont you listen to me?" he shouted. Neil placed photos of the bruising Stevie had suffered from the attack to the table

"How is this not your fault?" he had risen his voice now and he didn't like the idea of losing his own temper. He pulled a sheet of paper from the folder in front of him. "This is a hospital report following the attack. Miss Moss suffered a severe and prolonged attack to which she suffered internal and external injures and-" he slammed the paper down "That's without the metal impact you have had on her, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I am not to blame, I was paid to attack her".

* * *

Arriving at the station Stevie froze to the spot "I can't do this" she whispered, she wiped at her tears as they streamed down her cheeks. Smithy turned back to face her and took her hands in his own. He leant gently into her soft lips and kissed her softly not really caring about their colleagues and the rumours it would spark. As he pulled back he smiled "People will talk Smithy-" she let her head fall against his chest as he held her close into his body. The DI had called them just over twenty minutes ago to say it was important that they came into the station, Smithy had brought her straight in and now she was here she wasnt sure she could handle the pressure and in all honesty she didn't care what that man had to say for himself, she was praying he would do the right thing and plead guilty to save her from a court case.

"It's ok Stevie, if you don't want to do this, we will turn round and walk straight back out that door and never look back-" he smiled as he lifted her eyes to meet his "I will take you somewhere you never have to worry or look over your shoulder again"

"Somewhere hot?" she smiled

"Anywhere you want to go Stevie but-" he glanced up the stairs towards CID before back to the door leading through the front door and their escape "You are never going to get closure until you find out why he did this, you have waited a month for the answers and you have been so brave, don't fall at the last hurdle"

"I don't want to be frightened anymore Smithy, I want it to be over, I want to move on but in the back of my mind it's there, it's always going to be there"

"You are not alone, I will be by your side, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again Stevie"

"Stevie-" the voice interrupted and the blonde wiped her tears on the sleeve of her jumper before forcing a smile to her face and turning to the sergeant heading towards him "You know Thomas is here-" she began "He has been interviewed"

"That's why I'm here" Stevie replied, she turned to Smithy "Can you give us a minute" he glanced between Stevie and Jo and she grinned "I'm fine"

"I'll be in my office and don't take to long Neil will be waiting". The two women watched him walk away and Stevie pointed out into the front office, they made their way through the doors and outside into the cold air and drizzle. Stevie smiled slightly to the woman as they rested down onto a bench facing the station

"Is everything ok?" Jo asked softly, placing her hand over Stevie's "I know its been rough the last few weeks, I'm sorry I have not been round more"

"Its fine-" Stevie spoke "Smithy, he has been amazing anyway-"

"Yeah, he is a nice guy, it's a real shame about him and Davina"

"But they don't love each other-"

"Are you joking, Davina is heartbroken-" Jo smiled up at Stevie "I know you and Smithy are close but he has devastated that poor girl". Stevie gulped back the lump in her throat and wiped at her tears once again. Jo sighed "I mean all is fair in love and war Stevie but there is a baby involved-"

"Yes there is" Stevie smiled "And a baby should always come first. I have to go, I will see you in a bit". Stevie rose to her feet and headed back towards the station.

* * *

Davina gulped back the foul taste in her mouth before glancing to the naked man on the bed next to her "Twice in one day Davina, you must really be getting desperate to get knocked up-" he spat. She rose from the bed and headed towards the small bathroom, once inside she pushed the door closed, she hated what she was doing, she truly loved Smithy and she hated the idea of Callum kissing her and touching her but she had to get pregnant if she ever stood a chance of a happy future. "I'm going to the pub-" Callum spoke as he appeared in the door way, dragging his eyes up her curvy figure as he pulled his jeans on "You should show your face-"

"Why? so you can spend the evening making snide comments?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Davina, you said this was what you wanted"

"I want to be with Smithy, I want to be pregnant with his baby-"

"Well that isn't going to happen now is it?" he snapped "So you either carry on the way we are or tell him the truth and let him and Stevie live happily ever after-"

"I hate you-"

"Now now Davina, you don't want me to go spreading rumours about you, so I suggest you keep your snipping to yourself and get some clothes on. We are going to the pub". Davina slammed the door shut as he walked back out into the other room before she sunk down against it, how had she quite got here. The quiet beep in her dressing gown pocket made her sigh further and she pulled it out, glancing at the name she clenched her fists together, it was from that woman, reading the message a smile traced her lips "Smithy wants to give it another go. The Cock and Crown half hour".

* * *

Stevie knocked lightly on his office door as she tucked her phone back into her coat pocket, she wiped her eyes once again before entering the room. "Hey, you ok?" he asked and she simply nodded. "I have been looking at holidays, come and look-" he rose to his feet and moved over, gripping her hand and leading her to his desk, she sunk into the chair and glanced at the screen. She closed her eyes thinking of the time she could be spending with Smithy in Spain or Greece or anywhere a million miles from Sunhill but she knew deep down this wasnt her trip, it wasnt her love story. She had her chance with him years ago and she had lost him, it wasnt fair she took him away from someone who truly loved him. "So where do you fancy?" he asked before glancing at his watch "Lets go and get this meeting with Neil done and then we can book somewhere-"

"I wouldn't leave it to long-" she stared up at him "I don't think she will be able to fly once she is heavily pregnant-"  
"What?"

"Well its only right you take your girlfriend and that is never going to be me-"

"But I love you Stevie-" he knelt down next to her and took her hand "This is for me and you, Davina is my past-"

"She will never be your past, she is pregnant with your baby-" Stevie snapped as she rose to her feet "And I can't be the person who takes a family away from that little baby"

"Please don't do this, I love you. I would do anything for you-"

"You would do anything for me?" she asked and he nodded his head as he took her hands in his "Then make it work. Make it work with Davina"

"I can't do that, please don't ask me to do that" she could see the tears in his eyes and she had to lose contact, she pulled away and turned from him "I know you love me Stevie. We can get Martin Thomas sent down and move away, we can transfer, I'll have nothing to do with her or the baby-"

"And your happy with that?" she asked turning back, noticing the tears roll down his cheeks "I'm not. I can't be responsible for you and Davina not making things work. So I have text her, she is waiting in the Cock and Crown for you, so if you are ever going to do anything in your life for me Smithy, make it work, I don't want to give you up in vain so make it work for that baby of yours" she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek "Good bye Smithy" she whispered before heading out of the office door.

* * *

The tears burnt her cheeks as she arrived in CID, thankfully the day staff had already headed home, or to the pub was more likely. She sunk into her seat and placed her head into her arms on the desk and sobbed. She had done it, how had she done it? She had finished things, she had ended it with the one and only man she had ever loved, she had allowed him to return to a woman he didn't love for the sake of their unborn baby. Her breathing was heavy and she was in no doubt her make up would have spread considerably but yet she couldn't stop the long line of tears. "Stevie" she glanced up and the concern over the couples face was obvious "Whats happened?" Grace asked heading over and sinking down in front of her. Stevie shook her head, unable to find a word. "Stevie we have got him, Martin Thomas admitted it-"

"No-" Stevie cried "It's not that"

"Then what?" Grace smiled before turning to Neil behind her "Can you get her some water". He nodded before heading from CID and Grace turned back to face Stevie as she wiped at her tears once again "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Smithy, he has gone back to Davina"

"Oh" was all she replied and Stevie glanced up at her as she let out a gentle smile

"I love him"

"I know" Grace replied, she sighed at Stevie's confused expression "It has been obvious for months, years even-" she paused as she pushed to her feet and sat onto the desk "I never understood why he and Davina began their relationship in the first place-"

"I have to leave-" Stevie rose to her feet and grabbed for her handbag "I can't stay in Sunhill not after everything, the rape and Smithy, I have to go".

"You can't go Stevie, listen to what Neil has to say first" she watched as Stevie pulled her things from her desk into her handbag "Steve please, its important". Neil entered the room and headed over to the two women, he placed the cups of water to the table and smiled

"What's going on?" he asked

"I'm sorry Neil but I can't do this, not anymore-" she wiped her tears once again "I quit. I cant work here".

"Stevie you aren't thinking clearly-"

"I am. I have to go" she grabbed her half packed bag and smiled "I'm leaving-"

"Martin Thomas, he was paid. He was paid to attack you"

Stevie felt like the air had been kicked out of her, he had physically taken her breath as she sunk back into the seat. "Why would someone do that? Who would do that?".

* * *

Smithy brought her a drink as he stood at the bar and he glanced over at her, she was sat in a world of her own at a small table just away from their colleagues. She was beautiful and he had no doubt any child she had would be stunning. He liked Davina, he always had and God only knows how hard he had tried to make things work but knowing Stevie felt about him the way he did her had changed things, he would do anything for the DS and that included giving up his own child. He would of course provided for it and anything Davina needed but if giving up his child to have a future with Stevie was what it would take he would have done it in a shot but here he was with full intentions of making things work with Davina for the sake of a child he hadn't even wanted but he was to much of a gent to tell her to get on with it. He briefly wondered how Stevie had gotten on and he wanted to ring her but he knew that would torture them both more. Heading over to Davina he smiled as he sat down next to her. "I really think we can make this work-" she began "Now you have come to your senses". He took a long sip of his cold beer before glaring across at her

"Lets make one thing clear. I'm here because of the baby-"

"And because she finished with you"

"Davina-"

"Listen I'm happy to make this work. But you have to put me first, everytime-"

"I can't-"

"You have to, or I will make sure everyone knows what a lying cheating piece of scum you really are and more to the point what a little slapper your girlfriend is-"

"What?"

"Oh I know Smithy, I saw the two of you when we went clubbing but I'm guessing that doesn't really bother you but I am sure she wont want any more rumours"

"I cant help my feelings-"

"No but you can ignore them-" she snapped "You, me and our baby that is your future". Taking a deep breath she smiled "So drink up we are going home to think about making a start on our future"

"What?"

"Her moving out, me moving in and I want to be married before the baby comes"

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm more than serious". Smithy noticed the blonde DS walk in and in all honesty he was shocked she was here, she was looking round but she hadn't noticed them, he felt Davina's hand on his "Lets say our goodbyes" she smiled as she rose to her feet and they headed to the table of their colleagues. He couldn't keep his eyes from her as she headed to the bar and downed some shots.

"You two all sorted then?" he heard Callum ask and Davina began chatting away. Stevie began her way over and he smiled, but she just looked angry, he couldn't understand it, he had done as she told him and was making it work. She stormed past him and grabbed Davina's wrist spinning her to face him "Easy, no bitching" Callum joked

"You sick bitch" Stevie shouted before raising her fist and whacking the woman, she fell back against the table and she moved to hit her again but feeling Smithy's hands on her waist pulling her back Davina rose back to her feet

"She is pregnant Stevie-" Smithy shouted as if that was some form of defense, as that made it ok

"Ask her?" Stevie shouted turning to face him "Ask her why he did it?" she turned back to Davina "Tell them, tell them all why he raped me, why Martin Thomas raped me?" she shouted turning back to Smithy "Because your girlfriend paid him" she turned back to Davina and the table of their colleagues, who were now all on their feet "A grand, she paid him one thousand pound to rape me".


	9. Chapter 9

Justice

"Ask her?" Stevie shouted turning to face him "Ask her why he did it?" she turned back to Davina "Tell them, tell them all why he raped me, why Martin Thomas raped me?" she shouted turning back to Smithy "Because your girlfriend paid him" she turned back to Davina and the table of their colleagues, who were now all on their feet "A grand, she paid him one thousand pound to rape me". Smithy had fallen into some form of a dream, he hadn't answered anything that Stevie had said, he was well aware people were talking and he didn't like it. Stevie had gone for Davina a few more times but in the circumstances anybody would, Smithy would but he couldn't quite get his sense's around it. Davina had paid Martin Thomas to rape Stevie. How was any of this at all possible, why would anyone do that? why would a woman who claimed to love him do that to someone she knew he cared about so much. "Why would you do that?" Stevie shouted and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with the need to comfort her. "You are sick" she shouted. Davina at least had the decency to look sorry, in fact she looked like a rabbit caught in head lights, he couldn't take his eye's off her. Davina was beautiful, she always had been, so why had she become so insanely jealous. He loved Stevie yes but Davina had him and he had full intentions of staying with Davina until the rape had happened "You are sick-"

"This wasn't all me-" Davina shouted wiping her eyes across her sleeve "You were taking him, you were taking Smithy-"

"Do you no what? I am bloody glad I have been sleeping with your boyfriend now-". Smithy noticed Davina's tears and he felt guilt, all of this was because of him, he had pushed Davina to this and it was his fault Stevie had been raped. "You don't deserve him-"

"I love him, all you have ever done is tease him. I am pregnant with his baby-"

"You paid someone to rape me-"

"No-" Davina cried "He was just meant to frighten you. I had no idea that he would do that to you-" She pushed past Stevie "Please Smithy, you have to believe me. You know me-"

"I have no idea who you are-" he had finally found his words and he moved past Stevie towards Davina "I told you I loved her it wasn't like I pretended and you, what the hell is the matter with you?" he shouted grabbing her body and forcing her hard against the wall

"Smithy please the baby" she cried "You are hurting me-"

"Hurting you, you have no fucking idea-" he shouted "Do you have any idea what you have put Stevie through"

"I love you-" she cried placing her hand to his arm "You know I do"

"How could you do that?" he shouted, he could feel hands on his arm's trying to pull him back from her. "You are a copper Davina, you are meant to protect people-"

"It's not like I don't feel guilty, I hate myself for how I have made her feel-"

"I hate you" he shouted as Ben and Nate finally put distance between them

"Please don't Smithy-" she pushed past the two men and gripped his hand "I'm pregnant with your baby-"

"And unless you want to bring it up in prison, you need to get rid" he snapped before turning round to the people behind him "Where's Stevie?". The people all glanced round and shook their heads "Shit" he stressed before heading for the door. Smithy turned back to her as she grabbed his shoulders

"Please Smithy, I am having your baby-"

"That's not strictly true is it-" she turned to the muscular man behind her and glared at him

"Shut up Stone"

"NO-" he shouted "I can't stand by when you have done what you have done. There is no baby Smithy, there never has been-" the Inspector had angered considerably "She has been sleeping with me for the last month trying to get pregnant, so she could pass it off as your's". Smithy stood all this new information filling his head, he couldn't quite believe just how sick this woman was, why he had ever dated her he didn't know.

* * *

She bolted the front door and turned round, sinking down against it. She couldn't quite believe this was happening. She had hit Davina which in hindsight she could understand she shouldnt of done, she should never of hit a pregnant woman. Smithy had always been important to her but however much she cared for her and she cared for him, nobody deserved what that woman had put her through. She closed her eyes, the tears beginning to fall and she thought back, it all made sense now she knew. She screamed out, letting all the pain and fear that had been hiding in the pit of her stomach for the last month escape. She cried, she was sure she sat there for an eternity but as her phone began to ring in her handbag she guessed it was time to pull herself together. She pressed to answer the phone and pushed it tight to her ear. "Stevie-" Neil's voice spoke and she pushed herself up straight. "Stevie are you there?"

"Yeah-" she replied "I'm here"

"Ok Stevie listen to me-" he began "Firstly Thomas is being charged and he has admitted it, so chances are there will be no court case" she sighed a huge sigh of relief. "But-" she gulped, everything had seemed better until he had said that word

"Davina?" she asked, somehow she just knew

"When we arrived at the pub, she had gone"

"Gone?" Stevie shouted "It was full of coppers-"

"Apparently there was some friction between Smithy and Stone. While the officers were dealing with that she just slipped out"

"So I am still in danger?" she asked

"At the moment we think it is highly unlikely she will come after you. I think she will lay low and then try to escape. We have all air and land ports on alert for her-"

"Is that meant to make me feel better?"

"Why don't you cheek into a hotel if you are still worried-"

"You know what I can look after myself" she snapped before hanging up the phone and slamming it down "For fuck sake" she shouted.

* * *

Smithy had returned home in search of her, she had after all been staying with him for three weeks and he guessed that would be the logical place for her to go when she was worried of frightened, he had tended to his swollen bleeding hand before heading straight back out the door, in all honesty he wished he hadn't hit Callum, but the man had asked for it, he wasnt mad at him for sleeping with Davina, he was angry that he hadn't told him Davina wasn't pregnant, which stopped him from making a go of things with Stevie. He had made his way into the station, hoping Stevie would have headed into work, to make a statement or just to feel safe, but there was no such luck looking for her there. Stood outside on the quiet street he took a long stare at the window, knowing Stevie must have been so frightened, that she must hate him for putting her through this all he couldn't help but curse himself. He moved up to her door and knocked lightly, he pushed up onto his tip toes and shifted his body so he could see through the small glass semi circles at the very top of the door. The flat was dark but the glare from the TV shone out into the hall and he knocked once again. When she still didn't appear he sunk to his knees "I know you are in there-" he called, waiting for a reply "Stevie please, I need to talk" he shouted. When she still didn't reply he shouted "Fine, 'ave it your way but you have got to the count of three Stevie and then I'm kicking the door in" he paused before pushing to his feet and shouting "One, two-" he paused once again and glanced through the window at the top "Two and an half-" he noticed her appear in the living room door way and sunk down from his tip toes and waited for her to pull the door open. "You ok?" he asked

"What do you think?"

"I have been into work Thomas is pleading guilty, he is facing a stretch inside-"

"And what about her?"

"Davina has done a disappearing act" he moved his bandage up and into view before smiling gently "I got a little preoccupied"

"What and you getting one over on Stone was more important than catching the people responsible for raping me?" he looked at her, confusion covering his features "Neil told me"

"He had been sleeping with Davina-" Stevie placed her hand to his and led him into the living room, they rested down onto the sofa and he sighed "She never was pregnant, she lied about it all as a bid to keep me away from you and Callum knew, he knew I wanted you and I loved you but he still kept it from me-"

"She lied to keep you?" Stevie asked and he nodded slightly "She did this all because she wanted you"

"She is sick-"

"I was raped because of you-" she interrupted "If you hadn't started dating her, knowing you wanted me this would never of happened-"

"No-" he cut in "It wouldn't of happened Stevie, but Im not to blame, I would never hurt you-"

"This because of you" she rose to her feet and moved to the other side of the room, he followed her actions and took hold of her hand

"Please-"

"No-" she shouted "I want nothing more to do with you" she pushed on his chest, pushing him towards the door "Get out"

"Please I love you Stevie. Dont do this-"

"I never want to see you again, get out". Floods of tears slid down her cheeks as she began to sob. He made his way to the door and hearing the front door bang she sunk down the wall knowing she had just lost the man she loved.

* * *

Davina had panicked, she had slipped out of the pub when Smithy and Callum had begun fighting, she didn't know if Callum had intentionally started the fight to prevent a distraction or if he genuinely felt Smithy had a right to know, but all she did know was she had no one else she could turn to, if she went to Smithy she was in no doubt he would call the police or kill her, which ever one came more naturally to him. She loved him, she had always loved him but here she was with no chance of ever winning her man back so with her heart falling heavily, she rose her hand and banged onto Callum's front door. "No-" he shouted "You get out Davina-" she pushed the door open as he tried to slam it on her "I will call the police-"

"Callum you do that I am going to tell them everything, exactly how you blackmailed me into bed, on more than one occasion"

"You paid someone to rape your friend, who do you think they will listen to you?"

"It will put a black mark by your name and you know it and how many more can you take-"

"What do you want?" he asked

"I need money to get away, if I use my accounts they will be all over it-"

"You want me to give you money. What about Smithy?"

Her face fell and she sighed "I think he has made his choice. Please Callum, just a couple of hundred until I'm safely out of the country, I will send it back to you. I promise"

"I will get you some money, if you go and you never ever go near Stevie or Smithy again"

Davina nodded "You have my word. I don't want to go to prison, I don't deserve it".

* * *

Hours had passed and nobody had any idea where Davina was, Stevie could feel her heart breaking every time she received a text from Neil, 'Sorry', 'Nothing yet' or 'I'll keep you informed'. They all said the same, they had no idea where the former DC had gone. Stevie's life had fallen apart because of this woman, although she had lost the man she loved, to her, that was a minor thing in Stevie's eyes, she was brutally raped and left to suffer for a month because of this woman and her jealousy. All because of Dale Smith and her insecurity. Well if Smithy was to blame he could damn well protect her. Banging on the door at just gone midnight she heard him shout "Do you know what the bloody time is?" he pulled the door open "Stevie-" he smiled "You are the last person I expected-"

"Well I'm not here to make up Smithy, I don't want to be alone, so shift yourself I am going to bed" she walked past him, he grinned watching the blonde detective walk towards the bedroom. He pushed the door shut and followed her.

"Was that an invite?"

"No" she snapped "Fuck off"

"I know you want someone to blame Stevie, and yeah I'm probably the perfect candidate but I have said sorry what else do you want from me, the last thing I would ever want is to see you hurt-"

"That's crap, you brought her into my life-"

"No the MET did that. Yeah I shouldnt of dated her when I had feelings for you but what did you want me to do, be on my own for the rest of my life-"

"All you care about is whats in your pants-"

"That's not true Stevie-" he headed over and took her hand "I love you and I always have"

"Just go away"

"No, its my bedroom, you want to stay, you sleep on the sofa". Stevie couldn't quite believe the nerve of him, this was all his fault why wasnt he sorry. She got in the bed next to him and he smiled across at her "Cant keep away Stevie"

"Keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut and we will get along just fine-" he rolled onto his side so he faced her "Don't Smithy". He placed his hand gently to her cheek and she turned away but feeling his lips on her neck she pushed at him pushing away.

"I know you love me Stevie and I hate myself for what I have put you through-" she moved back into his body pulling his lips crashing down on hers. She knew she was stupid for forgiving him, but how much of this really was his fault and she did love him, so much.

* * *

Standing in front of the docks Davina smiled back to Callum as he stood, his face completely emotionless, he had allowed her to play him and they both knew it. "Where are you going?" he asked "Actually its best I don't know" he continued. She moved into his body and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He had never understood women and this was proving to be no different. "I can't condone what you did Davina, what ever you and Smithy were going through, Stevie didn't deserve it" he took her hand in his and smiled "But I hope you get yourself sorted and find whatever it was that Smithy couldn't give you"

"Thank you-" she squeezed his hand "I'm so sorry for everything. I am starting to think I picked the wrong man"

"Bit late now" he smiled slightly "I'd of loved you Davina, in a way he never would"

"I know but the heart wants what the heart wants". She dropped his hand and stepped off onto the boat, she waved a goodbye to him before moving to the man and handing over the money. "You know where you going?". The man nodded and she turned to watch Callum as they pulled away. Smithy had always had her heart, even though she never had his, but she understood now, she had led Callum on the way Smithy had her and there was no excuse for it. She sunk down into her seat before replacing the battery into her phone, she had no doubt they would be trying to trace her. She thought about what she wanted to say before typing 'I loved you, I would have done anything for you but I finally know why you did what you did and I am hoping one day you will understand what I did. You will never see me again and I truly hope she can give you everything I could not. Good luck Smithy. I am sorry'. she sent the message to Smithy before raising her phone and chucking it over the side of the boat. This was it, it was all over.

* * *

"Wow" Stevie smiled as he gently kissed her neck, she had no intentions of ever sleeping with him again after what she had found out this evening, but she had been completely lost for words, she loved him and they both knew that. He leant into her lips, his naked body covering hers, his fingers entwined with hers. "I'm sorry-" she spoke softly and he pulled back, worry covering his features. "About blaming you Smithy, I know it wasnt down to you. Davina she's sick". He placed his hand to her face once again and gently brushed her soft blonde hair from her cheek. "I love you Smithy and I went through all of this because of our feelings for each other, I don't want to give up now"

"I will never give up on you, on us" he smiled gently pressing his lips to hers "I love you with all my heart and soul"

"We are going to be ok aren't we?" she asked

"Of course we are, me and you, we are for keeps Stevie"

"This last month has been torture not knowing if I am safe from the man who attacked me and all the while she was right under our noses"

"I'm sorry"

"We cant do this, not together if you are always going to blame yourself. Its finished, Davina will be caught and then we are done"

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked and she nodded, watching him grab his underwear from the floor and walking from the bedroom and in the direction of the kitchen. She gripped one of his tops from the wardrobe and pulled it on before following after him. He was stood leaning against the kitchen table when she walked in. She glanced at the kettle

"It wont boil itself Smithy" she smiled

"It's over"

"What?" she asked.

"It's over-" he turned the phone to face Stevie "Its a text from Davina, she has gone". Stevie smiled slightly as he moved over and pulled her into his arms "Its all finished sweetheart" he kissed her lips "She has gone". Stevie relaxed into his arms, although she knew she could not take the text as gospel, for the first time in a month she actually felt safe, she didn't have to be afraid of her own shadow or jumping at every turn. She had her man and her life back, maybe not in the best possible way but so long as Davina was gone she could move on, couldn't she?

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN. Lol. So there you have it, that's my first ever completely finished story. I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have writing it. For any fans I am thinking sequel?! Let me know if you agree? Please, please leave me a review, even if you haven't before, good or bad. Thank you to everyone who has read.**


End file.
